La vie en Rose
by Ruko Megpoid
Summary: Colección de pequeñas historias con diferentes contextos y finales. Algunos lindos, otros no. Algunos felices, otros no.
1. Youtuber & Idol

Vocaloid no me pertenece.

 **AU de youtuber y idol.**

* * *

La vida de Fukase no era extravagante, pero tampoco era lo que uno llamaba aburrida. Era lo que la gente llamaba _youtuber_ , era un título odiado y amado por partes iguales y Fukase estaba del lado donde la diversión se encontraba y esa era amarlo.

No era un _influencer_ como muchos decían ser, él sólo gustaba de hacer cover de canciones que le gustaban, fuesen buenos o malos, y subirlo a su canal que aún tenía aquel nombre ridículo con el que lo creó (FluffyRedHairBitch), y de vez en cuando subía vídeos de él haciendo retos o hablando de cosas al azar. Tenía fans y tenía haters, la vida de cualquiera que subía algo a la plataforma de internet.

Había aprendido que cosas raras podían pasar cuando se está en la plataforma, él había vivido unas cuantas, pero nada del otro mundo que pudiese sobresalir (una donación medianamente alta, alguna vez lo hicieron llorar en vivo). También había causado cosas raras, como cuando logró juntar a sus seguidores en un parque, lo cual creyó imposible porque Japón no era su amado Brooklyn y la gente se comporta diferente.

Pero nada, nada repetía el sentimiento de sorpresa que sentía en esos momentos. Ni aquella vez que casi se atraganta con canela, ni aquella vez que cantó _All Star_ estando ebrio, ni aquella vez que chocó contra un poste en plena calle mientras hablaba a la cámara. Ni aquella cuando habló con su madre en pleno directo. No, no, eso se quedaba corto.

El monitor a su derecha estaba a reventar de mensajes, el chat a reventar de preguntas sobre su inesperada actitud. Era viernes por la noche, hacía un en vivo y en su escritorio aún descansaba el pequeño plato con wasabi que había comido segundos antes. Carraspeó y parpadeó, mirando el monitor de la izquierda.

Hay, en su Twitter, decía que tenía un nuevo seguidor; hay decía que su nuevo seguidor era Hatsune Miku. Salió de su estupor y tiró los palillos, tomó el mouse y lo movió, presionando el icono para comprobar que era _Esa_ Hatsune Miku. El enlace lo llevó directo a la página oficial (verificada por Twitter mismo) de la diva.

Observó el perfil unos segundos, a su derecha el chat se había vuelto un desastre y todos preguntaban que le pasaba hasta algunos preguntando si la conexión estaba estable. Juntó las manos frente suyo y abrió la boca, para después cerrarla. Lo repitió como tres veces más hasta que despegó la vista y miró a la cámara.

— _Okey_ , chicos, necesito que hagan algo por mí—. Desvió la mirada de nuevo y regresó al frente. —Vayan a mi twitter, revisen en seguidores y díganme si ven lo que yo creo que es—.

Tragó el nudo de su garganta y miró el chat, la mayoría parecía estar confundido, pero aceptaban sus palabras. Y de manera rápida, Fukase se giró y tomó una captura de pantalla, intentando inmortalizar el momento. Aún incrédulo miró el chat y el caos se desató de nueva cuenta.

 _¿Es Hatsune? ¿De veradd es ella?_

 _BRROoOO te sigue MikUUu_

 _Como? Vcuando? Djajusialsjd_

 _No jodas, te sigue, TE SIGUE!11!_

 _aAHAHAHAHAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah_

 _*panic mode*_

 _Dafuc?_

—¡Entonces no estoy loco! —Gritó, golpeando el escritorio y moviendo todo, hasta la cámara. —¡No lo alucine! ¡Ella me sigue, me sigue, oh por dios! —.

Se llevó las manos al cabello y junto a sus seguidores, que seguían inundando el chat con frases de sorpresa y una ortografía que dejaba mucho que desear, Fukase se carcajeó; por la sorpresa, por no estar alucinando, por como todos se desesperaban igual que él, por todo se reía. Abrió la boca para hablar, pero sorbió saliva y se ahogó.

Llevó las manos a la boca y su tos salió seca, sonaba como si hubiese tragado tierra y golpeó la mesa de nuevo, ahora porque se ahogaba con su propia saliva. Se inclinó en su lugar sufriendo por el inesperado ataque de tos y alcanzó a leer unos cuantos comentarios.

 _Se muere de alegría_

 _Un buen youtuber, un mejor cantante, jamás una persona_

 _De la felicidad se muere omg_

 _Es humillante ahogarse con agua, pero peor con tu propia baba_

 _Hail hell satan_

 _Y así terminó este canal, ante la muerte de Fukass_

 _cuando dijiste que morirías por nosotros no lo tome enserio_

 _En realidad muere por Miku, figurativa y literalmente_

 _Esto da un nuevo nombre a la "desesperación de miku hatsune" ahora es la "desesperación por miku hatsune"_

Soltó una risa estrangulada por los comentarios, más tos y hasta lágrimas salieron de sus ojos. Cuando se logró calmar se rió un poco más y miró a la cámara, negó con la cabeza y leyó unos cuantos comentarios más.

—¿Qué no es la "desaparición"? —. Soltó con voz ronca. —Dios, siento como si hubiera tragado lijas, joder—. Tosió un poco más antes de inclinarse y sacar una botella con agua, dio un largo trago y suspiró.

—Creo que un algoritmo de twitter debe estar mal, para variar—. Dijo, bajando la botella. —Es como cuando puse aquella imagen del perro y la puso como contenido delicado. Seguro se arreglará dentro de poco, pero vayan y tomen capturas de pantalla, amigos míos—.

 _Ese perro era demasiado sexy_

 _Ahora Fuakse no querra hacer más covers porque ya es amigo de Miku Hatsune_

 _eres muy importante para nosotros?_

—¡Já! Claro, ahora me voy a codear con ella—. Contestó con diversión, tomando una fotografía a su monitor izquierdo con el teléfono. —Les doy un año y me verán sacar un álbum bajo la misma firma que ella—.

 _El señor importante_

 _De verdad nos vas a abandonar? Nosotros? Que te queremos y te amamos con todo y tu ridículo nombre?_

 _Fuera de broma, yo creo que sí venderías bien, al menos ya tienes compra segura conmigo._

 _cuando ya sean super amiguis has un video con ella y maquillala_

—Mis habilidades maquillistas son demasiado grandiosas, tanto que terminara despidiendo a todo su equipo—. Con dramatismo se llevó las manos al pecho. —Y yo, yo soy benevolente y no planeo dejar a gente sin trabajo debido a mis habilidades superiores—.

 _lmao_

 _i stan one (1) man y ese es fukass_

 _después de como te maquillaste lo dudo mucho_

 _La mascara va en los ojos, Fukase_

 _Si quiere parecer Pennywise seguro que te llama_

 _A mí si me gusto como maquillas_

—Gasté mucho en ese kit de maquillaje, lo que sobró se lo di a mi mamá—. Rió. —Pero bueno, ya tenemos un nuevo meme en este canal, veamos cuánto tarda twitter en notarlo y arreglarlo—.

Un sonido como de campana llamó su atención y salió en su pantalla un nombre que conocía bien, sonrió ante la donación y se inclinó a recoger los palillos que había tirado entre la conmoción, la voz electrónica de la maquina comenzó a dar el mensaje.

" **Y que pasa si de verdad te sigue? Y si no es un fallo de twitter?** "

 _La reina ha llegado que comience la guerra de donaciones_

 _Dios, no tengo dinero ahora para superlarla_

 _HEEEYYYY Twintails!_

 _No te puedes ir Fukase, Twintails no te ha dado permiso. Ella es la reina de este canal_

 _Inclinenese plebeyos, ante su reina_

—¿Por qué siento que la quieren más a ella que a mí? ¡Yo soy el dueño de este canal! —. Gritó con falsa indignación.

 _Ella te pagó ese nuevo micro bro_

 _Cierto, ella te ha dado todo_

 _eres su sugar baby si te lo pide debes ser su perra_

 _ella se parte la espalda por ti, obvio que es la reina del canal_

 _Comes gracias a ella_

 _Mas respeto para tu diosa_

Fukase rodó los ojos y recordó la pregunta de la chica. —Lo dudo mucho, ¿cómo llegaría ella a mi twitter? Tengo la imagen del nyancat en el banner por dios, si ustedes no me conocieran no seguirían ese twitter y no mientan, saben que es así—. Dijo, señalando a la cámara y sonriendo con burla.

 _Es cierto_

 _No olvides los memes, los memes bro, tu historia esta llena de memes_

 _Olvidamos el comentario anclado? Es la letra de never gonna give up_

 _Te doy la razón en eso._

 _La foto de perfil es un puto cactus con el cabello de fukase_

 _la verdad yo dude que fuera tu twitter cuando lo encontré, pero como lo pones en la descripvion es dificl no creer que sea tuyo_

—Es obvio que es un error de twitter, lo arreglaran mañana o en un par de horas—. Lamió los palillos y alcanzó a ver comentarios que hablaban sobre su mala higiene y tomó el resto del wasabi. De nuevo el mismo timbre y voz robótica.

" **Yo creo que es de verdad, se me hace que te noticio y le gusta como cantas** "

 _Brrrrruuuu se imaginan que sea de evradd?_

 _Sería asombroso que Miku de verdad verdad te siguiera_

 _Yo dudaría de su estabilidad mental si es de verdad ella_

 _Twintails, volveras a donar 5000? Quiero ver llorar a Fukase otra ves_

—Lloré aquella vez porque no lo esperaba, si lo vuelve a hacer estaré muy agradecido, pero no llorare—. Renegó, inflando las mejillas. —Y no lloré, se me metió algo en el ojo—.

 _Sentimientos_

 _Admitelo ya, lloraste_

 _lolololololololololololololol_

" **Sigo pensando que si te sigue de verdad y te acabas de contradecir** " Dijo, una vez más, la voz robótica de las donaciones. Fukase rodó los ojos, ignorando por un momento el caos normal del chat.

—Vale, si de verdad es ella, lo cual sabemos todos no es así, entonces voy a esperar a que me mande un mensaje—.

 _Y porque ella? Hazlo tu_

 _Buuuuuuu_

 _Mándalo tú, para asustarla y te bloquea de seguro_

Fukase rió y comió el resto del wasabi, mirando con interés la pelea de todos en el chat y esperó la respuesta de Twintails. No la conocía y sabía solo que era una chica debido a que ella lo especificó, su imagen era un puerro con manos y pies dibujados. Era una chica agradable que le hacía reír la mayor parte del tiempo y la mayor de sus donadores; la chica parecía tener un árbol de dinero ya que cada que estaba presente parecía vaciarse la cartera en él.

Era comprensible la cantidad de bromas sobre Twintails siendo su _sugar mommy_ tanto que hasta él llegaba a hacerlas. No era común que ella estuviera en los en vivo, de hecho, era muy poco común, pero cuando estaba se hacía notar. Además de siempre dejar un comentario en los demás vídeos, siempre caracterizados por emoticones bastante lindos y buenos deseos. El timbre sonó y esperó a la maquina hablar.

" **Si te mandase un mensaje, que harías?** "

Fukase bufó y recargó en el respaldo de la silla, aplastó sus mejillas con las manos haciendo un puchero. —Gritaría tan, pero tan duro, que mi mamá vendría corriendo y terminaría la transmisión de golpe—.

 _Dile hola a tu mama de mi parte_

 _Pobre señora mama de fukass, no le den esos sustos_

 _Tu mama que culpa tiene? Lol_

 _Cuanto a que se caería de la silla también, y la cámara de paso la tira._

 _Si de verdad le mandase un mensaje sería el mejor momento del canal sin dudas!_

El pelirrojo rió de nuevo, llevando las manos a su cabello y sacudiéndolo. Pasaron unos segundos y Twintails no contestó, así que dio el tema por terminado y siguió conversando con los demás; sobre cuál sería el siguiente cover, sobre cuando haría otra reunión, sobre cuando haría otro vídeo de preguntas raras e incomodas, sobre cuando haría algún otro reto.

Estaba bien, era divertido, risas aquí y allá y entonces su monitor izquierdo llamó su atención de nuevo. Decía que tenía un nuevo mensaje y pensó en dejarlo así y verlo después; no era raro que tuviera mensajes ya que la mayoría eran solo seguidores queriendo hablar un rato. Pero sonrió con burla.

—¡Oh! ¡Ooh! Chicos, que tenemos acá—. Dijo con dramatismo. —Tengo un nuevo mensaje en twitter, ¿de quién será? ¿Será de Miku? ¿Será de la diva número uno de Japón? ¿Lo abro? —.

 _En serio te llegó un mensaje nuevo?_

 _Twintails es una bruja!1!111_

 _Brujería!_

 _lmao este en vivo se va a llamar "miku hatsune me sigue y me manda mensaje 100% no feik no virus full hd 4k link de descarga"_

 _bro lol ábrelo_

 _de seguro es twitter diciendo algo sobre el error del algoritmo_

 _ábrelo! Nada se pierde y tenemos más memematerial_

 _Rip headphone users_

Soltó una risa más antes de abrir la bandeja de entrada y abrir el último mensaje recibido, el cual efectivamente tenía la imagen de Miku Hatsune, pero lo paso por alto y abrió el mensaje leyéndolo primero antes de leerlo con dramatismo e invención a sus seguidores para reírse un rato más.

Pero no hubo risas, su sonrisa burlona poco a poco se desvaneció hasta dejar una mueca de sorpresa y hasta de miedo. Y de la nada, para susto de todos, pegó el grito al cielo. El grito más fuerte que jamás habían escuchado de él, las octavas subiendo anormalmente de su rango y cayó de la silla, la cámara cayó de su lugar y enfocó el suelo.

Se escucharon pasos apresurados y la puerta se abrió de golpe, escucharon una fémina voz hablando en inglés con terror puro y de repente todo se volvió negro. El chat quedo en silencio unos minutos hasta que salió el anuncio de que la transmisión había llegado a su fin.

 _Que paso?_

 _Fukase? Fukase estas bien?_

 _Bro, eso da mjiedo, esta bien yodo?_

 _Te fuck?_

 _Que mierda pasooooooo?!11?_

 _Lol, creo que Miku le mando mensaje~_

 _Ear rape me dejas casi sordo!_

 _Twintails eres bruja! Si de verdad paso eso te voy a hacer un altar en mi casa!_

 _La diosa del canal lo ha hecho de nuevo!_

 _En serio creen que haya sido eso?_

 _Mis auriculares murieron, cual es tu maldito rango vocal fukass?_

 _Dijo que si ella le mandaba un mensaje gritaría tan duro que su mamá lo iría a ver. Y eso paso~_

 _Me das miedo a veces Twintails._

 _Fufufufufufu~_

 _Ahora solo queda ver que pasa después, si fukass rompió su camara debereas comparrle una nueva twintails_

 _Lololololol está bien, está bien~_

Soltó una risilla y cerró la página de la transmisión, segura de que no volvería a haber más conversación esa noche y abrió twitter, observando la bandeja de entrada vacía y se preguntó cuánto tardaría Fukase en responderle el mensaje, quizás, sólo quizás, había sido demasiado directa.

La diva soltó una risa más al recordar la reacción del pelirrojo y esperó a que los nuevos memes del canal se hicieran presentes. Se metería en problemas cuando su jefe se enterase, pero todo a su tiempo y en esos momentos no tenía que lidiar con él. Suspiró y releyó el mensaje que había mandado.

" _¡Hola, hola! Soy Miku, bueno, creo que eso ya lo sabes._

 _Solo paso a decirte que, de verdad, de verdad, me encantan tus vídeos y me hacen reír mucho. Me encanta como cantas y tengo todas tus canciones descargadas, ¡sí, también las de broma! Aunque mi favorita será por siempre Ghost Rule, me siento honrada que la hayas cantado y con toda seriedad._

 _Soy una fiel seguidora y no me pierdo ninguno de tus vídeos. Sin más que decir, porque estoy muy nerviosa, me despido como tú me has enseñado; Bye baby!_ "

La cantante se preguntó de nuevo, ¿cuánto tardaría Fukase en responderle? Aunque si no lo hacía siempre podía conversar con él como Twintails, la proclamada por todos _reina del canal_.

* * *

Tengo un bloqueo terrible desde el año pasado, sin broma, desde septiembre vengo arrastrándolo y no es nada bonito :( Esto será una compilación de one shots de distintos temas, si continuo alguno se dirá en el título. Esto es para combatir mi bloqueo, porque como los vocaloid no tienen una personalidad definida pues me ayuda a manejar distintos escenarios y personalidades. ¿Por qué Miku y Fukase? Eso ya es capricho mío lol

¿Actualizaciones volátiles? Oww... Gracias por leer :,)


	2. Heroes

**AU de Boku no hero.**

* * *

La arena gritaba desenfrenada, deseosos de ver que sucedía a continuación; después de la carrera y batalla de caballería estaban emocionados de cómo serían las peleas uno contra uno de los futuros héroes. Los estudiantes que lograron llegar tan lejos estaban nerviosos, y como no estarlo, si héroes profesionales, así como agencias estarían observándolos con ojo crítico.

Miku tragó el pesado nudo que se formaba en su garganta, comenzó con sus ejercicios de respiración y cerró los ojos. Ella sería primero, ella quien ganó la carrera y la batalla de caballería iría primero y eso era demasiado para ella; el hecho de que todos alababan su estatus como estudiante recomendado la ponía mil veces peor.

Exhaló una vez más y salió de la pequeña habitación, caminando con la cabeza en alto y la mente en blanco hasta la arena. Tan pronto salió la gente comenzó a gritar con euforia, giró el rostro y sonrió al ver su clase entera apoyarla. Regresó la mirada al frente y llegó hasta la plataforma, al mismo tiempo su contrincante se acercaba.

Quedaron frente a frente y la estridente voz de uno de los profesores que hacía de animador la hizo estremecer, pero mantuvo la máscara de frialdad.

—¡El primer combate dará inicio! —. Vociferó, animando aún más al público. —De un lado tenemos a nuestra querida y favorita por todos, hasta por mí, ¡Miku Hatsune de la clase 1-B! —.

La chica sintió la sangre subir a sus mejillas ante el rugido colectivo, en el micrófono se escuchó la risa del profesor y continuó hablando. —Ya ha demostrado su habilidad en las dos fases pasadas, manteniéndose a la cabeza y ganándose el cariño de nuestro público. Su Quirk es psicoquinetico, como hemos visto con anterioridad—.

Miku no evitó observar curiosa como su contrincante se quitaba los zapatos y los arrojaba fuera de la arena, al igual que la sudadera. Es sus oídos resonando la tranquila voz de su profesora Meiko, quien al parecer seguía sin comprender que hacía en la cabina.

—Puede elevar cualquier objeto con un peso no mayor a dos toneladas, además de poder levitar por un tiempo limitado, sin embargo, no logra hacer lo mismo con otros seres vivos… por ahora—.

—Exacto, exacto—. Corroboró el otro. —Del otro lado, y para sorpresa de todos, tenemos al único estudiante de la clase 1-D. No brilló mucho en las dos fases anteriores, pero si está aquí ¡significa que de seguro tiene un as bajo la manga! —.

Meiko zumbó una respuesta. —Es Fukase Kano, de 1-D. Su Quirk es de la clase de transformación; al igual que otros de su clase, este le da ventaja en el combate a corta distancia y fuerza sobre la media. Al parecer es bastante peligroso…—. Dejó caer el silencio unos segundos. —Será una pelea interesante—.

—¡Cierto! —. Gritó Gakupo con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo vibrar las ventanas del lugar. —¡¿Qué esperamos entonces?! ¡Vamos a ello! —.

Luka se acercó a los alumnos, moviendo su larga cabella rosada y mirando a ambos. —El combate termina cuando alguno ponga un pie fuera de la arena, yo detendré el combate si este llega a mayores. Quiero un combate justo, ¿entendido? —. Cuando ambos asintieron la heroína les dio la espalda y camino hasta su podio.

Miku apretó los labios y frunció el cejo, bien sabía ella que su debilidad radicaba en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, con mantenerlo a raya sería capaz de ganar el combate, pero primero necesitaba proyectiles y para eso pidió perdón en su mente a sus profesores, pero rompería la plataforma para conseguir su munición. Sus coletas comenzaron a levitar debido a su pequeña liberación de poder y miró al frente.

—¡Comienza! —. La profesora gritó, levantando su brazo.

Y cuando Miku estaba lista para destrozar el suelo, una pata en el estómago la mando a volar, usando su mismo poder logró parar su trayectoria antes de salir de la arena y cayó de rodillas, sus brazos alrededor de su abdomen y miró al frente.

El pelirrojo de antes había cambiado; en sus brazos se había creado una especie de escamas escarlatas que cubrían desde la punta de los dedos hasta los codos. En sus piernas se veía igual, desde sus pies descalzos hasta sus rodillas, desgarrando la tela del pantalón deportivo. El aliento de la chica se enganchó al ver el rostro del joven.

Su cara estaba recubierta, creando una mezcla entre mascara y casco, su boca protegida por completo al igual que su nariz y un par de cuernos subían por la frente; de longitud media y robustos. Los ojos que antes le habían parecido normales ahora lo habían dejado de ser, la esclerótica paso a teñirse de negro y la pupila se alargó.

—¿Qué es eso…? —. Murmuró la chica, levantándose.

Escuchó la risa amortiguada del otro y como sus ojos acusaban su sonrisa. —¿A qué es genial? —. Dijo, antes de arremeter contra ella de nuevo.

Miku se levantó de un salto, usando sus poderes logró salir lo más pronto posible de su alcance y maldijo por lo bajo. Mientras estuviera sin munición estaba desprotegida y sería un blanco fácil, tenía cinco minutos como máximo para pensar en cómo sacarlo de la arena. Chasqueó la lengua y cuando parpadeó, notó una mancha rojiza a su lado.

Había saltado, había saltado hasta ella y tan sorprendida estaba que solo sintió la patada en sus costillas antes de caer de manera precipitada al suelo, azotando en el mismo y quejándose ante el impacto. El dolor se disparó por todo su cuerpo y en sus oídos escuchaba el zumbido del público que gritaba con euforia, y parece que con furia también.

Observó al otro aterrizar a unos metros de ella y Miku sabía que debía dejar de pensar tanto; Meiko se lo decía siempre. La estudiante apretó los dientes y azotó las manos en el suelo de concreto, sería incapaz de levantarlo todo, pero eso no era lo que quería. La arena comenzó a tambalearse y alrededor de ella se levantaron tres placas de cemento, creando un escudo impenetrable y el resto se elevó como pedazos independientes.

Tosió un poco para descargar el dolor en sus costillas, que podían o no estar rotas, y se levantó. No veía que pasaba, pero sentía la energía ajena y se permitió una lluvia de meteoritos contra él, alejándolo lo más posible de su pequeño fuerte. Necesitaba distancia, entre más lejos mejor para poder atacar sin verse acorralada una vez más.

Fuera, los pedruscos volaban en dirección de Fukase, quien saltaba de un lado a otro evitándolos; algunos por poco y otros deliberadamente siendo destruidos para no recibir el impacto de lleno. Cada golpe bien dado lo hacía retroceder la poca distancia que ganaba. Tomó uno de los tantos meteoritos y lo arrojó contra otro que se acercaba, gruñó por lo bajo, su voz siendo distorsionada por su propia mascara y se dejó caer en el suelo. Si no podía de un modo, se acercaría de otro.

Clavó las garras en el suelo y observó el fuerte, si llegaba con la suficiente fuerza, sería capaz de derribar una de las paredes y sacarla de ahí. Inhaló profundo y tensó los músculos lo máximo posible y se abalanzó. Se abrió paso entre la lluvia de meteoritos hasta que llegó al fuerte de tres placas. Aterrizando en la que tenía enfrente clavó las garras en el borde.

Arrancó un trozo de la pared, observando a Miku en el interior y tan pronto extendió el brazo para tomarla, la placa en la que estaba recargado salió volando, alejándolo una vez más de ella. Se dejó caer y cayó en sus cuatro, escuchando como la placa de cemento colisionaba contra la pared lejana del estadio.

Más gritos, más apoyos y para ambos sonaban tan distantes y enmudecidos. Miku se había recuperado del golpe y ahora las piedras que usó como proyectiles flotaban a su alrededor, creando una defensa ofensiva. Un mal paso de Fukase y ahora tendría una peor lluvia de pedruscos. El pelirrojo murmuró para sí, sus ojos danzando entre la chica y su barrera.

Por otro lado, Miku observaba como el chico se encontraba a cuatro, sus garras no eran de adorno y ya había mostrado la fuerza que poseía al desprender un pedazo de la placa. Su velocidad parecía aumentar cuando se ponía a cuatro y eso no la alentó mucho. Además, era alguien temerario al aventurarse en una lluvia de meteoritos de esa manera.

Permanecieron inmóviles por lo que parecieron horas hasta que Fukase se lanzó contra ella de nuevo. La chica levantó los brazos y arrojó los pedruscos, así como haciéndolos colisionar entre sí para crear más munición. El pelirrojo evitaba las que podía, mientras que otras se estrellaban en su máscara.

Los meteoritos incrustándose en el suelo para después salir de nuevo y regresar a su ataque. Miku sentía el sudor caer por su nuca y sienes, su cabeza comenzaba a dolerle al emplear tantos proyectiles que se duplicaban con el tiempo además de tener que seguir los movimientos de su contrincante.

Fukase estrechó los ojos, la pelea llevaba mucho tiempo y si seguía así seguramente lo declararían un empate y deberían desempatar después, chasqueó la lengua y volvió a ponerse a cuatro, si necesitaba dejar inconsciente a la chica para ganar, que así fuera. Y corrió, ignorando las piedras a su alrededor, ignorando el dolor de los cortes y golpes.

Miku retrocedió al ver como el chico se dejaba caer y mirarla atentamente; como un depredador a su presa. Gruñó al verlo correr hasta ella ignorando los ataques y Miku maldijo, juntó sus manos, creando un pequeño estruendo ignorado por los gritos de las masas mirándolos.

Las piedras pararon y regresaron a ella, un fuerte viento vino de ella al desplegar su poder hasta su límite y las piedras giraron en el huracán. Miku no estaba segura de poder lograrlo, la resistencia del pelirrojo era física, tanto que seguramente no causaría tanto daño, pero no se perdonaría perder, así como así.

Aun con el huracán sin completar, el chico saltó contra ella, lo siguiente que Miku sintió fue como unas filosas garras la sostenían del rostro, la rugosa piel enredándose en su cabello que se vio atrapado en ataque y su propio grito de dolor al caer al suelo.

Miku abrió los ojos y sus manos a la mano ajena. Fukase cayó sobre ella, sentándose en su estómago y sosteniendo su rostro con la mano derecha, la izquierda lista para usarla de ser necesario. El cabello de ambos revoloteando con fuerza debido a los vientos del huracán de la chica.

El estadio entero jadeó de sorpresa al ver a la chica ser derrumbada, la sorpresa pasó a los gritos a favor o en contra de la batalla. Luka se cruzó de brazos, atenta en como la menuda estudiante luchaba por quitarse al otro de encima con pataletas y tirones. Y de fondo, a través de las rocas colisionando entre sí y el viento, escuchó una queja.

—Oigan, ¿eso no es injusto?... —. Preguntó alguien. —¡La está lastimando! ¡Ella es sólo una chica! —.

—¡Sí! ¡Está aprovechando que ella es más débil! —.

—¡¿No lo detendrán?! ¡La está hiriendo! ¡Tampoco hicieron nada antes! —.

La heroína de cabellos rosas rodó los ojos con fastidio y regresó la vista al frente, ignorando el bullicio a sus espaldas que pareció solo aumentar cuando Fukase se levantó y con ello a Miku, levantándola con una sola mano del suelo. En la cabina Meiko observaba atenta y a su lado Gakupo un poco compungido la miró.

—¿No deberíamos parar la pelea…? —. Preguntó dudoso. —La tiene acorralada y, honestamente, creo que esto ya es solo injusto de ver—.

—La batalla termina cuando uno salga de la arena, además, Luka no los ha parado—. Dijo la castaña, tomando el micrófono y encendiéndolo. —Cierren la maldita boca, esto aún no acaba—.

—¡¿Dejaran que el tipo lastime a la pobre chica?! —. Vociferó alguien iracundo en el público y no tardó en ser secundando por todos.

—Esa pobre chica está aquí para ser héroe, así que se verá en situaciones aún peores. Cierren la boca—. Ordenó antes de volver a apagar el micrófono.

Y pareció como si Meiko diese la orden para algo más, ya que los vientos se desataron ferozmente en la arena, alertando a todos y volviendo la vista. El huracán ahora eran vientos iracundos donde las piedras danzaban peligrosamente cerca de ambos, la tierra levantándose del suelo y cegando al pelirrojo.

Fukase apretó los dientes y miró a su alrededor, acorralado por las piedras. Pensaba sacar a Miku de la arena, pero ahora no se podía mover de ahí. Miró a la chica y esta le miraba con el cejo fruncido, sus ojos turquesas brillando con intensidad y Fukase le pidió perdón en su conciencia; desmayaría a Miku.

Levantó a la chica, listo para hacerla estrechar contra el suelo cuando los vientos pararon de golpe. Las piedras cayeron a su alrededor y en ese pequeño segundo de sorpresa que Miku notó, atrajo la placa de concreto que había mandado a volar. La placa se precipito contra Fukase desde su espalda, sorprendiéndolo y haciéndolo soltarla.

Miku cayó al suelo y la placa voló lejos de la arena, llevándose consigo al pelirrojo. El lugar enmudeció después de escuchar como la placa se estrechaba contra la otra pared. La chica dio una larga calada de aire y se apoyó en sus manos para ver lo que había pasado, su vista cansada y borrosa, sus brazos débiles y cabeza punzante de dolor.

Al otro extremo, fuera de la arena, Fukase había sido estrellado contra la pared, la placa de concreto contra su abdomen y sosteniéndolo para no caer y su cabeza tambaleante. Su cuerpo regresó a la normalidad con lentitud y cuando regresó a la misma forma que Miku conoció primero, lo vio caer inconsciente.

—La ganadora es Hatsune—. Sentenció Luka y el lugar estalló en vitoreo.

La estudiante sonrió, no sabía si a ella misma, a la gente, a su profesora, a Fukase mismo. Se levantó como pudo y observó de reojo como se llevaban al pelirrojo en una camilla, sintió un toque suave en el hombro y miró a la heroína de cabellos rosados.

—Ve a la enfermería, esos cortes deben ser limpiados—. Dijo con una sonrisa orgullosa en los labios.

Miku asintió y comenzó su trayecto a la enfermería, escuchaba los ánimos de la gente y sonrió avergonzada. En su camino tocó su rostro, notando los pequeños cortes que no había sentido antes, sus manos también se encontraban heridas debido a que intento desprenderse del agarre ajeno. Cuando llegó a la enfermería, llamó a la puerta.

Entró cuando Sachiko, la enfermera, le dio permiso. Miku ingresó y encontró a la enfermera ocupada con Fukase, el pelirrojo sentado en una camilla y bastante consiente, como si minutos antes no hubiera sido lanzado contra una pared. Y por alguna razón Miku no evitó sentirse incomoda al verlo ahí.

—Oh, pasa, pasa—. Dijo la mujer de cabellos negros. —Ya casi terminamos aquí—.

La estudiante asintió e ingresó por completo, observando desde la espalda de la enfermera como esta colocaba vendajes alrededor del abdomen del chico; su piel pálida mostraba moretones de un brutal color purpura y Miku no evitó jadear ante la sorpresa ¿ella había causado eso? Su voz alertó al pelirrojo quien giró a verla.

—¡No esperaba eso! —. Gritó, sorprendiendo a Miku. Rió. —Había olvidado por completo esa cosa, ¡salió de la nada! —.

Sachiko se levantó y le dio un suave golpe en la cabeza. —No te rías así, terminaras por romper una costilla—. Dijo sin malicia y se giró a ver a Miku. —Déjame ver cómo estás tú—.

La chica asintió y se sentó en la silla cercana, dejando que Sachiko limpiase sus heridas y notó a Fukase moverse en la habitación, hasta acercarse a ambas, una enorme sonrisa en su rostro para alguien que acababa de ser noqueado fuera de la plataforma.

—Fue genial—. Dijo, mirándola con ojos brillantes. —Jamás pelee contra un Quirk no físico y puedo decir que no estoy arrepentido que haya sido contigo, ¡fue la pelea más emocionante que he tenido desde que ingresé! —.

—Dijiste lo mismo cuando peleaste contra Utatane en clase—. Contradijo Sachiko sin parar su curación.

—¡Entonces eso quiere decir que todos los estudiantes recomendados son muy fuertes! —. Gritó con emoción y regresó la mirada a Miku. —¡Tienes que darme la revancha de nuevo, algún día, no sé! —.

La enfermera terminó y se irguió, sonriendo y acarició los cabellos rojos del chico, miró a Miku con condescendencia y sonrió. —Ya están listo, pueden regresar a las gradas—.

En el trayecto a las gradas, Miku se vio acosada por un sinfín de preguntas que iban desde lo normal (¿Es cierto que puedes levantar hasta dos toneladas?) hasta las que eran un poco más extrañas (¿Puedes moldear el agua y congelarla?), y dio respuestas a cada una de ellas, o lo mejor que podía responderlas.

Fukase era demasiado curioso, hablador, amigable y, para que negarlo, adorable. Sus ojos brillantes mostrando su ilusión sobre un Quirk ajeno. No parecía molesto por su derrota y cuando Miku se disculpó por los moretones el chico lo desestimó y le dijo que eran _gajes del oficio_. El chico era todo lo contrario a su Quirk, en realidad si se lo hubieran dicho jamás lo habría creído.

—¿Cómo se llama tu Quirk? —. Preguntó Miku. —Sé que es de tipo transformación, pero no creo que se llame así—.

Fukase rió. —Lo llamo "demonio" —.

—¿Qué…? —.

—¡Sí! Porque parezco uno cuando lo uso. Un compañero de primaria me dio la idea cuando lo use y lo asuste en clase, gritó "Un demonio, un demonio" —. Se carcajeó un rato. —Me gustó tanto que lo decidí usar—.

Miku lo miró incrédula, ¿a quién le gustaría ser identificado como el tipo que se convierte en demonio? Pues al parecer el pelirrojo, la chica se comió sus palabras al verlo tan ilusionado y asintió con la cabeza. Llegaron hasta las gradas de la clase 1-B.

—Espero ganes el siguiente combate, si no estaré muy molesto contigo—. Dijo él, sonriendo y cruzándose de brazos.

La chica rió y rodó los ojos. —No me esforcé en ganarte para perder en la siguiente—.

Rieron ambos y se despidieron, cuando Miku regresó a su lugar y le preguntaron porque había tardado tanto, respondió que había hecho un nuevo amigo en el camino.

* * *

Un guiño a mi nueva obsesión, boku no hero lmao. Sí, Miku es estudiante recomendada y Piko también, solo porque Piko necesita más reconocimiento. Y no, Fukase no es estudiante recomendado xD y sí, Piko le dio una paliza a Fukase. Y sí, hice un guiño a la pelea de Bakugou contra Uraraka. A Meiko la veo más como Eraserhead y a Gakupo como Mic, obviamente Luka termina siendo Midnight :) Sachiko es Recovery Girl. Miku esta en la clase B porque es de vocaloid2 y Fukase en la D porque es de vocaloid4.


	3. Fantasy

**AU de fantasía.**

* * *

El castillo estaba en llamas, el olor a madera quemada y humo llegaban el ambiente, las cenizas picando sus ojos y las lágrimas amenazaban con salir. Sostenía su vestido con fuerza y bajaba las escaleras sin cuidado y tan rápido como podía, llegó a una encrucijada y chocó contra la pared de piedra.

Balbuceó por el dolor, pero continuó bajando. Por las ventanas podía ver como el resto del castillo era consumido por las llamas, la recreación del infierno mismo tenía lugar a su alrededor y la princesa rogó a todos los dioses que no fuese tarde y maldijo por lo bajo ante su propia debilidad.

Las escaleras se convirtieron en pasillos; el papel tapiz desgarrado, los ventanales destrozados, el olor a pólvora y sangre. El pesado ambiente de lucha y odio, la guerra. Cayó al suelo una, dos veces, rasgando y ensuciando su hermoso vestido, pero levantándose con decisión y corriendo con perseverancia hasta la entrada del castillo.

Su corazón a mil por hora, sus pulmones quemando y sentía el dolor punzante en sus costillas, pero en su mente rogando cada plegaría que recordase su inquieta t asustada mente. Con los nervios llegó a las escaleras principales, aquellas que desde arriba veía la entrada principal. Tropezó con la alfombra y sus tacones, y llegó.

Llegó a tiempo para ver como la espada del caballero de flamante armadura atravesaba el pecho de la figura envuelta en tinieblas. El lugar quedo en silencio, el caballero trastabilló de espaldas y dejó al amo del lugar de pie con la espada incrustada en el pecho. Las garras negras se acercaron a la herida y con un estruendo cayó al suelo, sacando a todos de su estupor.

—¡NO! —.

El grito desgarrador de la princesa sobresalto a todos, su princesa que llevaba meses desaparecida y cautiva a manos del demonio del sur. Los guerreros sonrieron al verla sana y salva, el caballero corrió hacía las escaleras por las cuales la princesa bajaba precipitadamente, los brazos extendidos y listos para atraparla.

Con lágrimas en los ojos y el corazón desgarrado la princesa saltó los últimos escalones de dos en dos, llegó hasta el final de la escalera y corrió dejando atrás al caballero de plateada armadura. Con sollozos y piernas tambaleantes, se dejó caer junto al cuerpo del enemigo. La blanca tela de su vestido tiñéndose de rojo al instante.

Se aferró a él con manos temblorosas y lo intentó levantar, haciéndolo gemir de dolor nada más. De fondo, los héroes jadearon sorprendidos al ver a la princesa cepillar con devoción los cabellos rojizos del demonio que se encontraba en el lecho de su muerte. Las pesadas lágrimas de la princesa cayeron en las mejillas ajenas.

Una risa cansada resonó sobre los sollozos. —Hey… la princesa debe estar en la torre más alta…—. Siseó con dolor, una sonrisa cansada y ojos desenfocados observaron a la chica frente suyo. —¿Cómo saliste…? —.

Ella soltó una risa forzada. —Arroje la silla contra la puerta—.

Ambos rieron sin diversión, el demonio tomando la mano de la princesa entre las suyas, sus garras desvaneciéndose y dando paso a manos más humanas. La princesa balbuceó al sentir como el calor ajeno comenzaba a desvanecerse. Intentó abrazarlo con más desesperación, luchó por recostarlo en sus piernas, obteniendo un gemido lastimero.

Con ira, la princesa miró la espada aún clavada en el pecho del otro, pero la tos ajena captó su atención de nuevo. Los ojos carmín le observaron con dificultad y sintió un apretón gentil su mano. El chico negó con la cabeza.

—Las princesas no deben hacer eso…—.

—Y los demonios no protegen a las princesas—.

El chico la mandó a callar, sus cejas frunciéndose con cansancio y elevó su mano libre, señalando a los héroes que seguían observando la escena con sorpresa e incredulidad, en las escaleras, el caballero continuaba atónito ante la intimidad de los otros dos.

—Los héroes no tienen que saber eso… ellos vienen a salvar a la princesa y protegerla…—.

La princesa bufó molesta, un gesto poco fino para ella. —No se puede salvar a alguien que no necesita ser salvado—. Renegó molesta, causando que el otro suspirara.

El ambiente se silenció unos momentos, escuchándose la pesada respiración del demonio quien miraba a la princesa, y ella a él. Sus manos enlazadas y el charco de sangre bajo ellos creciendo al segundo. Él sonrió, con la poca energía que le quedaba le dedicó la mejor sonrisa. Un bufido salió del demonio y este cerró los ojos.

—¿Dónde has oído que el demonio… se queda con la princesa…? —.

La princesa sollozó, las saladas lágrimas corriendo por su delicado rostro una vez más, sus ojos turquesas brillando con pesar y dolor. —Esta historia acaba así…—. Murmuró entre gimoteos y estalló en llanto cuando no recibió respuesta.

Los héroes, aquellos valientes guerreros que habían sido convocado por los gobernantes observaron anonadados a la princesa llorar, como se aferraba al cuerpo sin vida del demonio. El llanto estremecedor y desgarrador de la princesa resonando en las huecas paredes del palacio. Se sobresaltaron cuando en un arranque de rabia, la princesa tomó la espada del mango y la sacó del cuerpo, arrojándola lejos, haciendo el mental tintinear.

El caballero de verdes cabellos observó a la princesa, de quien se enamoró tan solo verla una vez, tomar al demonio de los hombros y abrazarlo con desesperación. Apretó los puños y desvió la mirada, intentándole dar un poco de privacidad.

Cuando el sol se ocultó en el horizonte, cuando el fuego se apagó en todas las ruinas de aquel castillo, las puertas se abrieron, los soldados que habían apoyado a los guerreros esperaron expectantes. Gritaron eufóricos al ver a su princesa salir intacta, tanta fue su alegría y gozo que no notaron el semblante decaído y entristecido que vestía la joven, que no notaron el vestido blanco teñido en sangre, que no notaron como uno de los guerreros cargaba en brazos un cuerpo cubierto con una capa.

Después de regresar con los reyes, después de que la princesa contase que en realidad había sido secuestrada por el consejero del rey y abandonada a su suerte, después de la ejecución del traidor. Después no hubo celebración. El reino se pintó de negro y la princesa entró en luto. En los jardines se construyó un mausoleo; mármol fino, detalles bañados en oro e incrustaciones de rubí.

Mausoleo en el cual la princesa fue enterrada cuando murió dos años después al caer víctima de una enfermedad desconocida. Su cuerpo siendo enterrado junto a aquel que nadie, más que los guerreros, sabía que contenía el cuerpo del único hombre que amó la princesa.

* * *

Este es más enrevesado... he querido hacer un fic de fantasía, pero apesto en eso y al final resumí todo en un shot bastante extraño. Espero lo entiendan, y sí son Miku y Fukase, jamás dije sus nombres, pero créanme son ellos. Y mate a ambos, jejejeje (una de tantas...).


	4. Witch

**AU de brujas.**

Am... ¿un triangulo amoroso? xD

* * *

La pequeña casa, que funcionaba como tienda también, olía a especias y flores. En las paredes de madera barnizada colgaban racimos de hierbas, flores, paquetes cuyo contenido era desconocido formaban filas cuidadosamente organizadas. Vitrinas con botellas de cristal de todas formas y tamaños, rellenas de distintos líquidos de colores.

En la parte frontal de la tienda estaba el mostrador, donde se exhibían amuletos caseros para todo tipo de ocasión; amor, amistad, trabajo, buena suerte, salud, viajes. Y sentada detrás del mostrador estaba la dueña de la pequeña tienda de magia. La joven bruja leía con tranquilidad, era un día lento como pocos y muy poca clientela se había presentado.

Miku apreciaba los días tranquilos, al ser la única bruja de la ciudad hacía que sus servicios siempre fuesen muy solicitados, siempre estaba en la trastienda realizando pócimas por pedido especifico o en la habitación continua donde creaba los amuletos más difíciles que solían pedirle las empresas para mejores ventas u hospitales para mejor salud. Así que los días tranquilos eran bien apreciados por la erudita.

Aunque sabía que no todo podía seguir así, en especial cuando la puerta principal se abrió de golpe, azotando y haciendo tambalear todo en la tienda, Miku incluida. La bruja se tambaleó en su banco alto y sus lentes casi cayendo de su rostro. En la entrada, el demonio de cabellos rojos le sonrió.

—¡Mi amada Miku! ¡He regresado! —. Vociferó.

La de coletas no evitó sonreír, acomodó sus lentes y bajó de su asiento, caminando con paso alegre a recibir al otro. Hacía meses que no se veían, debido a la condena del otro que no podía pasar mucho tiempo en un lugar y debía expiarla ayudando a purificar seres descarriados. Miku no podía evitar encontrar la ironía en un demonio purificador.

—Fukase, tanto tiempo sin verte, te e… eh…—.

Y tan pronto sus palabras llenas de ánimo puro salieron, se convirtieron en balbuceos. El antiguo siervo de Belzebú cortó la distancia entre ambos y la abrazó por la cintura, no perdiendo la oportunidad de esconder el rostro en el pecho de la bruja; como si de un niño pequeño que extrañase a su mamá.

La sangre subió al rostro de Miku al instante, estaba acostumbrada, era normal ese tipo de "recibimientos" por parte de Fukase, pero simplemente no podía controlar la vergüenza que le causaba. Los brazos alrededor de su cintura sosteniéndola con fuerza y el rostro ajeno usando sus pechos como almohada. Miró alrededor algo incomoda hasta que palmeó los hombros del demonio con cariño y confort.

—… ¿Cómo fue todo? —.

Fukase se quejó en su lugar y apretó más a la bruja. —¡Del asco! ¡Odio a los vampiros! ¡Odio Londres! —. Sus gritos amortiguados hicieron reír a Miku.

—¿Qué pasó con los vampiros ahora? —.

—¡Hay uno nuevo! ¡Un nuevo vampiro y Oliver lo hizo! —. Se levantó, mostrando su cejo fruncido y puchero. —De todos lo espere, ¡pero no de él! Tuve que cazar un vampiro errante y entonces tuve que ir a la corte de vampiros estirados londinenses para que Oliver y su estúpido nuevo hermano no fuesen encarcelados por romper la ley—. Gimoteó y escondió el rostro de nuevo. —Odio Londres…—.

Miku rio y acarició los cabellos rojizos, las quejas de Fukase era lo primero que escuchaba la joven bruja; su odio hacia el clima, hacía cierta especie, hacía un simple suceso aleatorio. Fukase no era el mejor demonio purificador existente debido a sus quejas continuas, ella lo sabía, él lo sabía, incluso Belzebú mismo lo sabía y por eso le puso tan terrible condena. Al pelirrojo no se le daba bien viajar en general.

El ambiente tranquilo del lugar fue rotó cuando pasos se escucharon en el piso de madera, Miku suprimió un suspiro cansado cuando escuchó dichos pasos acercarse a ellos y la mueca de asco de Luka se hizo presente. La mujer de largos cabellos levantó el libro que cargaba bajo el brazo y golpeó al pelirrojo con la costilla del mismo en la cabeza.

—Ya decía yo que apestaba a azufre—. Dijo con burla y cinismo.

—Y yo que olía a perra en celo—. Respondió Fukase, sin moverse de su posición.

La bruja notó el momento exacto en el que Luka perdió la paciencia y no pudo hacer nada más que cerrar los ojos y levantar las manos, intentando, en vano, detener el arranque de furia de Luka. La incubo tomó al demonio de los hombros y tiró de él, alejándolo de la bruja. En respuesta Fukase soltó un chillido inconforme y se aferró a las vestimentas negras de Miku.

—¡Chicos, chicos! ¡Cálmense, por favor! —.

—¡Me calmare hasta que este cerdo este fuera de la tienda! —.

—¡La tienda no es tuya, maldita zorra! —.

Miku suspiró derrotada ante la infantil pelea entre ambos demonios. Años atrás, cuando Miku logró graduarse y poder portar el título de bruja, se le dijo que podía escoger un familiar; un ser mágico con quien realizaría un pacto y que, de esa manera, sería su acompañante toda su vida. Un familiar otorgaba protección y beneficios, dependiendo de aquel ser mágico con quien realizaría el contrato.

Al saberse eso, poco tardo el pelirrojo en ofrecerse como su familiar, al mismo tiempo que Luka lo hizo. Miku se alegró de que dos demonios, poderosos en sus propios ámbitos, deseasen formar tal pacto con ella, pero ellos lo vieron de otra manera. Se creó una tensión entre los demonios que pronto desencadenó odio y rencor. Miku seguía sin familiar, para el caso.

El griterío acabó cuando los tres cayeron al suelo. Luka cayó de espaldas, soltando a Fukase y haciendo que este cayera de bruces al suelo, llevando a Miku consigo. La bruja cayó de espaldas y soltó un quejido cuando el pelirrojo cayó sobre suyo, sacándole el aire, soltó un gruñido de dolor seguido escuchó el jadeo de Luka.

—¡Tú! ¡Desgraciado! ¡Suéltala, ahora! —.

La bruja abrió los ojos, su vista borrosa debido a que sus lentes cayeron en el forcejeó, y se encontró con un par de ojos carmín observándola con diversión. El rostro de Miku se pintó del mismo color del cabello del demonio sobre ella al verse en tan comprometedora y vergonzosa posición. Se llevó las manos y se cubrió el rostro.

En respuesta Fukase soltó una risa y se acostó en el pecho de la bruja, disfrutando de la comodidad de los senos ajenos. Sus brazos aun rodeando la pequeña cintura y sus piernas entre las de Miku. Desde atrás, Luka apretó los dientes y cerró los puños; la pequeña tienda comenzó a temblar.

Los frascos de cristal golpeando unos contra otros, los amuletos cayendo de sus lugares, las lámparas danzando. Miku jadeó sorprendida y se descubrió el rostro, se recargó en sus antebrazos y miró con terror a Luka; debía pararla, ahora que podía antes de que las cosas saliesen de control. Extendió el brazo izquierdo, lista para calmarla cuando el olor a especias y flores cambió a azufre.

Bajó el rostro y Fukase miraba sobre su propio hombro, aún con un agarre férreo en Miku pero observando a Luka. Entonces la bruja comenzó a sudar frío, una cosa eran las pequeñas peleas verbales, los empujones y hasta tirones de cabello, pero una muy distinta una pelea real… _real_. Chilló aterrada cuando las alas negras de Luka se extendieron y los cuernos de Fukase aparecieron.

—Estas muerto—. Siseó Luka, sus pupilas dilatadas y en una fina franja negra.

Fukase rio y restregó la mejilla en el busto de la bruja, haciendo que la susodicha se sonrojara de nuevo. —Inténtalo—.

A Miku le gustaban los días lentos porque no tenía tanto trabajo y porque Fukase podía estar con ella… a Miku no le gustaban los días lentos porque Fukase y Luka siempre peleaban. A Miku no le gustaban los días lentos porque debía limpiar toda la tienda después de una batalla campal entre dos demonios. Y Miku seguía sin familiar.

* * *

Quizás, solo quizás, haré una segunda parte de este porque hay un dialogo que quiero usar con Fukase y no pude usar aquí. Ah, y en este Fukase es más bajito que Miku por un par de centímetros, de hecho es mi headcanon general xD Lo veo más bajo que Miku por unos dos o tres centímetros y sumando los tacones de Miku pues hace que él se vea más bajito que ella. No es como que le importe, lol.


	5. Sleeping Beauty

**AU universitario o algo así lmao**

Escribí todo esto escuchando Sleeping Beauty de Sekai No Owari, notemos las ironías xD

* * *

Miku tragó el nudo de su garganta y miró a los lados, corroborando que no hubiese nadie en las cercanías y se acercó a paso lento. Se inclinó junto al cuerpo ajeno y observó cuidadosamente a la otra persona; desde su llamativo cabello hasta su expresión llena de tranquilidad. No era raro encontrar a alguien durmiendo en el campus escolar, pero sí lo era encontrar a la misma persona en el mismo lugar cada día y la misma hora exacta.

La chica suponía que el chico llevaba repitiendo la misma acción desde hace tiempo, ya que en las dos semanas que ella frecuentaba el lugar siempre lo veía ahí. Miku no era alguien que metiese las narices donde no la llamaban, sin embargo, la presencia del pelirrojo la tenía con muchas dudas; ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba haciendo eso? ¿ Cuánto dormía? ¿Por qué lo hacía? ¿Por qué jamás la escuchaba llegar o irse?

¿Quién era? ¿Cuál era su nombre? ¿En qué especialización estaba? ¿De qué color eran sus ojos? ¿Cómo sonaba su voz? ¿Cómo se sentía su mano? ¿Aceptaría ir a tomar algo con ella? Sus mejillas comenzaron a pintarse de rosa, esparciéndose por sus pómulos y Miku se levantó, caminó hasta el árbol y se recargó contra el tronco.

Era un día tranquilo en la universidad y Miku no tenía clases en esos momentos así que en lugar de ir con sus amigos a un parque cercano decidió ir al árbol donde estaba "la bella durmiente", como lo había apodado después de la tercera visita. Ninguno de sus amigos sabía lo que hacía y Miku no evitaba querer mantenerlo en secreto, no quería ser la burla de su grupo de amigos, no quería saber qué clase de chistes harían si se enteraban que pasaba minutos viendo a alguien dormir.

Sacó el teléfono de su bolsillo y observó la hora, habían pasado ya cuarenta minutos desde que llegó, sobrepasando así la media de tiempo. Siempre llegaba cuando él ya estaba dormido y se iba antes de verlo despertar. La chica dejó el teléfono a un lado y gateó hasta el otro, deteniéndose a su lado.

¿Cuánto llevaba durmiendo? ¿Y cómo podía dormir tan profundamente? Acercó la mano y con suavidad retiró un mechón de cabello, despejando la frente. De todas las veces, esa era la primera en la que se acercaba tanto, siempre guardaba las distancias por miedo a que él despertase y la viese cerca. Pero ahora a Miku le daba igual.

Desde hace dos semanas que lo había encontrado y en ningún momento lo había visto despierto, jamás lo encontraba en los eventos o fiestas o, siquiera, la cafetería. Sin embargo, lo veía rondar los lugares solitarios y silenciosos como la biblioteca, las aulas vacías, así como los jardines y siempre que lo veía se encontraba solo. Tan pronto lo llegaba a notar, volvía a desaparecer.

Quizás no era lo más sabio de su parte, desarrollar un _crush_ en alguien a quien no conocía, no compartían clases siquiera a pesar de asistir a la misma facultad. Y ella lo sabía, pero para ese punto ya no quería seguir viéndolo de lejos y, siendo honesta con ella misma, no quería que toda su carrera universitaria acabase con sentimientos no resueltos.

Un pequeño murmullo la alertó, salió de sus cavilaciones y notó como el chico comenzaba a despertar. Sus cejas se fruncían ligeramente y giraba la cabeza sobre la almohada que siempre usaba. El corazón de Miku se aceleró y sintió el rubor aparecer el su rostro; lo vería despertar y ella sería lo primero que él viese, ¿se molestaría? ¿se asustaría? ¿qué haría?

Los parpados se abrieron con pesadez, dejando ver dos rubíes nublados por la somnolencia. El estómago de Miku daba retortijones cuando los ojos se fijaron en ella, pero sintió un hueco cuando la mirada se desvió de ella sin una segunda mirada. El chico se frotó los ojos con las manos y dio un bostezo largo.

La chica observó con diversión y desilusión como el pelirrojo se estiraba como gato en el césped, después de unos segundos el chico suspiró y dejó caer los brazos a sus costados y mirar al frente de nuevo. Se sentó y revolvió su cabello en lo que parecía un intento de arreglarlo, cada acción hecha con parsimonia. Y pasó algo que la chica no esperó, él se levantó, apenas estirando el brazo para tomar su almohada.

Miku se quedó helada en su lugar, viéndolo andar con paso lento y aun somnoliento, ¿la había ignorado? No podía ser, pero así se sentía. Su corazón se hundió y las lágrimas amenazaron con salir, sabía que no tenía derecho a sentirse rechazada ya que no se conocían, pero seguía siendo un acto maleducado y descortés el no saludarla… aunque para ese momento a Miku le hubiera valido hasta que se molestase con ella.

Se levantó y corrió para alcanzarlo, quedando frente a las puertas de la facultad, lo tomó del hombro y lo hizo girar, casi haciéndolo tropezar con sus propios pies.

—¿No te enseñaron que ignorar a las personas es descortés? —. Contra su propia voluntad su voz salió débil y temblorosa, sus ojos seguramente enrojecidos por las lágrimas contenidas.

Su respuesta fue una expresión de sorpresa, la letargia de antes cambió a sorpresa total. Los ojos de color carmín, ahora mucho más despejados se abrieron de par en par y sus cejas se arquearon bajo su flequillo. Sus labios se abrieron y soltó un jadeó ante el tosco movimiento y palabras feroces. Miku apretó con fuerza el hombro ajeno, molesta, dolida y nerviosa.

Molesta ante la poca cordialidad, dolida de haber sido ignorada tan fácilmente y nerviosa porque acababa de delatarse a sí misma. Pero ya le daba igual, en esos momentos quería respuestas ante tan grosera interacción. Frente suyo, el chico la observó como si tuviese tres cabezas o como si fuese un fantasma.

Pasaron unos segundos mirándose en silencio, hasta que él parpadeó con rapidez y después se llevó la mano al pecho y dio un suspiro largo y pesado. Miku retiró su mano, algo incomoda con el inesperado silencio entre ambos.

—Pensé que habías sido una alucinación…—. Dijo con voz suave y baja, Miku casi no lo escuchó. —Lamento eso… no te vi, supongo—.

—¿Supones? Estaba frente a ti—. Refutó, aún con voz demandante y entrecortada.

Él calló unos segundos, de nuevo, sus ojos danzando por el lugar. —No tengo buena visión periférica…—. Dijo no muy convencido y casi sonando más como una pregunta.

Miku bufó y se cruzó de brazos, infló sus mejillas en un acto infantil y se giró. Era un acto inmaduro lo que hacía, no tenía ningún derecho de ponerse así por no haber sido notada mientras lo veía dormir; cualquier habría estado agradecido de no haber sido notado, pero Miku había estado decidida a presentarse y, quizás, comenzar una amistad que, si fuera posible, avanzase a algo más.

Pero esas ilusiones fueron machacadas ante la frialdad ajena; no sabía bien que esperaba, si una disculpa, una burla, un chiste, una presentación, (puede que una salida a comer) pero cierto era que no era esa escueta excusa. Sintió un toque gentil en su hombro y giró el rostro ligeramente, para alcanzar a verlo a penas.

—Lo siento, no fue mi intensión ignorarte así…—. Dijo, calmando un poco los humos de la chica. —Supongo…—.

Con eso Miku volvió a explotar, ahora pisoteando el suelo con fuerza en una rabieta. Se giró, sus mejillas encendidas con vergüenza, frustración y molestia, encarando al otro. La mueca de sorpresa del otro había sido reemplazada por una expresión curiosa, mucho más relajada, pero aun demostrando su interés ante tan inesperada situación en la que se hallaba.

—¡Cuando pides disculpas no dices "supongo" al final! —. Riñó. —¡Con eso no suena a una disculpa sincera, ¿acaso no te estas disculpando sinceramente?! —.

—No—.

—¡¿No?! —.

—No, digo, sí…—. Se calló de nuevo ahora llevando una mano al mentón, frunciendo sus cejas en concentración y ojos fijos en el suelo. Metido unos segundos y volvió a hablar. —No era mi intensión sonar poco sincero… pero sí me disculpo sinceramente… así era, creo—.

—¡Pero no digas "creo" tampoco! —. Chilló Miku, llevándose las manos al rostro y tapándoselo. —Suena igual de mal…—.

La chica gimoteó, la vergüenza y frustración mezclándose de manera incomoda dentro de ella, sus mejillas ardiendo con intensidad y su corazón golpeando con fuerza, aunque desconocía si era por molestia o no. Se quejó mientras se dejaba caer, quedando de cuclillas y escondiendo su rostro entre sus rodillas. Si no hubiese sido tan sensible y corrido tras él no se encontraría en esa incómoda situación.

Otro golpe suave llamó su atención, se quejó queriendo mostrar que ya estaba cansada de la situación y que lo mejor era dejarlo así, pero el otro era insistente. Primero fue un toque pequeño, después otro y otro, todos formando un círculo en su coronilla, algunos haciéndole cosquillas y Miku no quería reírse cuando estaba molesta, así que levantó el rostro.

El pelirrojo se había inclinado como ella, su mentón descansando en la almohada que estaba entre sus piernas y torso. Sus ojos somnolientos la miraban con curiosidad y lo que parecía verdadera culpa. Miku desvió la mirada, sus mejillas quemando con nueva fuerza, ahora segura que por la cercanía inesperada.

—Lamento de verdad haberte ignorado… No fue mi intensión tampoco esto—. Dijo, alejando su mano. —No se me dan bien las disculpas… estoy seguro de eso—.

Miku soltó una pequeña risa. —Ahora dices estar seguro… eres extraño—.

—Supongo…—.

Y la chica rió de nuevo ante la repetición de aquella palabra, parecía ser un tic verbal; ahora fuera de su frustración y molestia lo encontraba divertido. Frente suyo el pelirrojo le regaló una pequeña sonrisa, apenas levantando la comisura de los labios. Entonces los nervios de Miku regresaron con fuerza al verse tan cerca de él.

Se levantó de golpe y se llevó las manos a la cintura, soltando una risa exagerada y ruidosa, su vista en cualquier lado menos en él. Observó por el rabillo como el pelirrojo se levantaba con parsimonia y la miraba atento.

—Pues aún no acepto tu disculpa—. Sentenció, cruzando los brazos y levantando el mentón con altanería fingida. —No está bien que hagas enojar a una chica, ¿sabes? Es malo para mi piel, me saldrán arrugas antes de tiempo—.

—Lamento eso también—. Respondió, siguiendo claramente el juego de ella, con la misma sencilla sonrisa.

—¡Tampoco la acepto! —. Lo señaló con dramatismo, llevando su mano libre a su cadera. —¡Si de verdad lo sientes debes invitarme a comer! —.

—Pero no sé ni tu nombre—.

Miku se congeló, su expresión de superioridad se cayó por completo y la dejó en vergüenza total, se cubrió el rostro con la mano que señalaba y comenzó a balbucear. Después de unos segundos de desesperación y vergüenza, Miku negó con la cabeza, despejándola y extendiendo su mano de nuevo; una vez más decidida.

—Miku Hatsune, pero todos mis amigos me dicen Miku—.

El chico observó la mano ajena unos segundos, que le parecieron eternos a la chica, hasta que la estrechó, alivianando un poco el bochorno de Miku. El apretón de las manos fue lento, tal como sus palabras y acciones a lo largo de toda la conversación.

—Fukase Kano, pero en mi casa me dicen Fukase—.

Miku asintió y deshizo el agarre, se volvió a cruzar de manos y una enorme sonrisa se formó en su rostro. Ni ella misma sabía de donde sacaba esa confianza si ya iban como tres veces que hacía el ridículo frente a él; era ir con todo o rendirse, suponía.

—Bien, Fukase, me debes una comida si de verdad deseas mi perdón—.

—Entonces eso haré—. Dijo, soltando la muletilla de nuevo, sus ojos se desviaron y observó el largo pasillo. —¿Cuándo te gustaría? —.

La chica fingió pensárselo, solo para imitar el tiempo que él parecía tomarse al hacer sus decisiones, aunque la verdad era que Miku tenía su mente corriendo a mil por hora en ese preciso momento. Después de unos segundos bien contados por ella, jadeó con falsedad para enfatizar su _inesperada_ idea.

—Mañana habrá _taiyaki_ en la cafetería, así que mañana es perfecto—.

Y, de nuevo, Fukase parecía meditarlo. Sus cansados ojos mirando a un punto en la nada y en sus manos la almohada blanca. Miku hiso una nota mental de preguntarle por qué siempre estaba durmiendo en aquel lugar y por qué parecía estar tan preparado para ello. Después de varios segundos donde sólo se escuchaba el murmullo del bullicio lejano, Fukase asintió ausente.

—Mañana… supongo que está bien—.

Miku se desinfló en su lugar, dejando caer los brazos y la cabeza. —Deberías dejar de decir eso, suenas súper desanimado—.

—¿Eso crees? —.

La chica gruñó frustrada y lo miró. —Voy a banear esas palabras de nuestras conversaciones—. Reprimió y como respuesta recibió una sonrisa que bordaba lo travieso.

Fukase fue fiel a su palabra, aun con aquel tic verbal que hacía dudar a Miku, el chico la esperó paciente frente a la cafetería y una vez ahí le invitó todo lo que Miku pidió. Entre risas y platos a reventar de peces rellenos, Miku dijo que sólo había ganado la mitad de la disculpa, ya que ahora por su culpa iba a engordar por comer tanto. Después de una media disculpa (Miku comenzaba a pensar que "supongo" y "creo" pasarían a ser algo demasiado normal con él), le dijo que, si quería su completo perdón, debían verse al día siguiente para repetir el método.

Y Fukase aceptó una vez más; al día siguiente la esperó fuera de la cafetería y la invitó a comer de nuevo, pero ese mismo día Miku le invitó a él, no quería aprovecharse del chico. Aunque salió contraproducente ya que él comía mucho menos de lo esperado, dejando incluso comida en su plato, entonces Miku se sintió ofendida que un chico comiese menos que ella. Lo acusó de hacerla sentir mal y que le debía perdones; una comida más.

Sin darse cuenta, ambos cayeron en la extraña rutina de invitarse a comer, los tres primeros días solos, pero al cuarto divisados por el grupo de amigos de Miku, no fue sorpresa que los demás se unieran a ellos, haciendo rabiar a Miku por las burlas de que salía con alguien o que ya los había cambiado. Las comidas de dos se convirtieron en comidas de seis.

La presencia de sus amigos crearon más alegría, alegría que esperaba contagiase a Fukase, ya que, si bien el chico no era apático, parecía muy letárgico; con sus parpados caídos, ojos casi nublados, su dilación en conversaciones y movimientos lentos. Eso más su impasible manera de ser, en lo poco que llevaba conociéndolo no recordaba haberlo visto reaccionar de manera brusca, lo máximo era la sorpresa y poco duraba.

Los días se convirtieron en semanas, las comidas en la cafetería se volvieron conversaciones entre clases y cuando no tenían clases a veces se veían en las canchas para ver a Rin o Len practicar voleyball y basqueball respectivamente. Entre más tiempo pasaban conversando más Miku lo veía sonreír y lo más importante; reír. Una risa corta y suave. Nada como las escandalosas de Rin, las casi ahogadas de Len, las con hipo de Gumi. Sonaban casi como una risa controlada.

Y Fukase cada vez parecía más letárgico, más lento en andar, más cansado en general. Miku lo apuntó a las clases, quizás el chico tenía proyectos y no dormía de noche, quizás era el estrés, quizás podían ser cosas personales o familiares. Miku lo ignoró, pensando que Fukase acudiría por ayuda cuando lo necesitase.

—Deberíamos ir al cine—. Dijo Lily un día, liderando el grupo hacía las canchas donde comerían el almuerzo que ella y Gumi hicieron. —Hay una nueva película que quiero ver—.

—¿Será una de esas cursis películas románticas? Porque si es eso me niego a ir—. Refutó Len desde el medio, cargando las bolsas de comida.

Rin soltó una carcajada y golpeó con brusquedad el hombro de su hermano. —No finjas, hermano, el otro día lloraste viendo Titanic, por enésima vez—.

—Titanic es un drama bastante bueno, con grandes actuaciones, para que lo sepas—.

Miku sonreía ante la pelea de los Kagamine, además de las burlas de Lily y Gumi. Iba hasta atrás del grupo, con pasos mucho más lentos y cada vez separándose más debido a que seguía el paso del pelirrojo. Giró a ver a su amigo, Fukase iba en silencio, nada fuera de lo común, pero su semblante se veía extraño; como si algo estuviese mal.

La chica frunció las cejas con preocupación, Fukase parecía saludable, continuaba comiendo normal, además de conversar con ánimos y medianamente activo, pero ese día se mostraba extraordinariamente distante. Sin soportarlo más Miku se acercó a preguntarle qué pasaba, cuando de pronto Fukase se desvaneció.

Sus ojos se cerraron y su cuerpo se relajó de golpe. Miku no supo que paso hasta que cayó ella al suelo con Fukase sobre suyo, no recordaba haber corrido y atraparlo antes de que cayera. Su espalda y cadera le dolían, pero lo ignoró en favor de ver qué pasaba con el pelirrojo, lo abrazó con fuerza y acunó, intentando despertarlo con pequeños y repetidos momentos.

No supo en qué momento se acercaron los demás, quizás cuando su voz dejó de ser suaves suplicas para convertirse en gritos desesperados llamando a Fukase, después de eso todo se volvió un momento borroso para Miku; una película que veía en tercera persona y enmudecida, donde no podía hacer nada más que ver.

Lily y Len le quitaron a Fukase, el rubio cargándolo en su espalda y corriendo con ayuda de Lily hasta la enfermería. Rin y Gumi intentando mantener a Miku de pie, quien no paraba de llorar y aferrarse a ellas en un intento de no caer de rodillas. Las chicas dieron lo mejor de sí para calmar a su amiga que balbuceaba y lloraba mares.

La llevaron a la enfermería también, fuera estaban los otros dos rubios, ambos con muecas de preocupación y tensos. A Miku se le negó la entrada a la enfermería, pero ella se negó a irse. La chica se sentó en las sillas decidida a esperar, sus amigos preocupados por ella y Fukase decidieron hacer lo mismo.

Pasaron los primeros minutos, Lily fue a su clase y a la de Fukase para explicar lo sucedido. Durante ese mismo tiempo Miku dejó de llorar y se limpió con un pañuelo que Gumi le ofreció, Miku le agradeció con una sonrisa distorsionada y dolida. Los cinco esperaron en silencio, Rin y Gumi envolviendo a Miku en un abrazó reconfortante.

Minutos después la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a la enfermera quien no ocultó su sorpresa al verlos ahí. La mujer de cabellos negros pareció dudarlo unos segundos, hasta que suspiró y salió por completo, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí. Los jóvenes se levantaron al instante, viéndola con terror y expectación.

—Ya despertó, pueden entrar a verlo—. Dijo con voz baja. —Pero no lo presionen mucho—.

Sin más, les abrió la puerta y los dejó entrar, Miku prácticamente corriendo. Al verse todos dentro, la enfermera cerró la puerta, dejándolos solos. Dentro olía a desinfectante y medicamentos a pesar de que la ventana estaba abierta, en una de las tres camas estaba Fukase. Se frotaba los ojos y lanzaba un largo bostezo. Después de unos segundos los miró y suspiró, las preguntas no se hicieron esperar.

—¿Estás bien? —.

—¿Qué pasó? —.

—No despertabas con nada, ¿estas enfermo? —.

—¿Necesitar ir al hospital? Puedo conseguir que alguien nos preste un auto—.

Entre el bombardeo de preguntas, Miku se desmoronó de nuevo, llorando y haciendo callar a todos. Al verse como el centro de atención, Miku se escondió detrás de Lily, intentando callar sus sollozos de manera inútil. Desde la cama, Fukase bajó la mirada y comenzó a jugar con la sabana que cubría su regazo, sus cejas fruncidas con vergüenza y arrepentimiento.

—Estoy bien…—. Captó la atención de nuevo y los sollozos pararon momentáneamente. —No necesito ir al hospital… esto… esto es normal—.

Rin bufó molesta y se cruzó de brazos. —Que te desmayes no es nada normal, cabello de cerillo—.

—No me desmaye…—.

—Caerte sin decir nada, de la nada, sin aviso—. Enlistó Lily, molestándose progresivamente. —Eso suena a desmayo, veas por donde lo veas—.

Fukase negó con la cabeza y suspiró, ahora cansado. Los miró de nuevo y dejó caer los hombros al ver las expresiones de preocupación de todos, los ojos llorosos de Miku mirándole desde atrás de Lily. El pelirrojo bajó el rostro de nuevo, ahora con verdadero arrepentimiento y con algo nuevo, inseguridad. Dio una calada enorme antes de hablar.

—Me quede dormido—. Soltó y continuó sin darles tiempo de hablar. —Me quede dormido de repente, tengo narcolepsia… así que suele pasar, es normal…—.

La habitación quedó en silencio, un largo y pesado silencio. Nadie habló, Fukase evitando las miradas de sus amigos y jugando con la tela blanca, intentando liberar un poco de sus nervios. El tenso ambiente fue rotó cuando abrieron la puerta, la enfermara ingresó con una mochila en mano. Al verlos en silencio no dijo nada, se acercó a Fukase y le entregó la mochila, además de tomar el record médico del pelirrojo.

—¿Has tomado tus medicamentos? —.

—Sí—.

—¿Has cambiado la dieta? —.

—No realmente—.

—¿La rutina de ejercicios como va? —.

—Bien—.

—¿Las siestas? —.

Y el silencio se instaló de nuevo, la enfermera separó la mirada del documento y observó a Fukase con ojo crítico. El pelirrojo escondió el rostro y guardó silencio por un largo tiempo, el resto de jóvenes en la habitación observando el interrogatorio. Cuando no obtuvo respuesta, la enfermera asintió y continuó.

—¿Hace cuánto dejaste de tomarlas? —.

—Unas semanas… quizás un mes… un par de meses como mucho, creo—.

—¿Y tu ciclo de sueño? ¿Duermes de noche? —.

—… No, no lo hago—. Respondió con voz débil. —Tengo insomnio de nuevo—.

La enfermera asintió y escribió notas en los papeles, dejando el silencio de nuevo sobre ellos. Fukase intentando ocultarse de todos los presentes y la mente de Miku volando de nueva cuenta; ¿Cuándo había conocido a Fukase? ¿Un mes? ¿Siestas? ¿Eso era lo que hacía cuando lo veía en aquel árbol? ¿Por eso dormía tanto? Mil preguntas a pesar de no comprender que pasaba.

—Regresa a tu rutina normal, tardaras un tiempo en volver a acostumbrarte, quizá te quedes dormido así que evita lugares transitados o andar solo—. La enfermera caminó hasta el archivero y guardó los documentos. —Por ahora sugiero que comiences la rutina hoy mismo, tus profesores lo saben ya, así que no habrá problemas—.

Fukase asintió ausente y la mujer se giró a ver a los otros. —Les pido que regresen a sus clases si no tiene nada más que hacer aquí; necesita descansar—.

Casi como si tuviera resortes, Miku saltó de su lugar y levantó el brazo, pidiendo la palabra y cuando la enfermera le asintió la chica habló con rapidez casi inhumana. —Me duele la espalda y la cadera, atrape a Fukase cuando cayó, ¿puede ver como estoy? —.

La enfermera pareció pensarlo, pero asintió al final. El resto del grupo se despidió de ambos con miradas confundidas y tristes. La mayor revisó a Miku para concluir que se había dado un golpe que seguramente dejaría moretón, además de haberse lastimado las piernas al caer con brusquedad. Le dio unos analgésicos y le dijo que podía descansar ahí, ya que los asientos de plástico del aula la podrían lastimar más.

La chica aceptó y se sentó en la cama, al inclinarse para quitarse los zapatos no evitó sisear por el dolor que se disparó desde su cadera hasta su espalda. Subió los pies a la cama, acomodó las almohadas y se recargó en ellas. La enfermería quedó en silencio, escuchándose el golpetear del bolígrafo de la enfermera contra los papeles.

Miku sabía que era la narcolepsia por lo que se decía de boca en boca; alguien que se quedaba dormido de repente, en cualquier momento y cualquier lugar. Pero no recordaba que Fukase se haya quedado dormido hasta ese momento. Una parte de ella estaba aliviada que no era nada que necesitase una visita al hospital, pero por otra estaba preocupada de que eso le pasara más seguido, después de todo el chico dijo que era normal.

¿Pero qué tan _normal_ era? Su celular lo tenía Gumi, ya que la chica siempre cargaba un pequeño bolso donde guardaba su cartera y teléfono, así que se lo encargaba, no podía investigar en ese momento. Miró por el rabillo del ojo y observó como Fukase se comenzaba a acomodar para dormir, sus ojos ocultos bajo su flequillo. Todo lo que preguntó la enfermera le era extranjero a Miku, no sabía sobre los medicamentos, tratamientos, rutinas; nada.

Se mordió la lengua por unos buenos minutos, hasta que la enfermera se levantó y salió de nuevo, dejándolos solos en un silencio poco común entre ellos. Miku esperó unos momentos por si la mujer regresaba y cuando no lo hiso, se giró a ver a su amigo, quien estaba boca arriba.

—¿Por qué? —. Preguntó. —¿Por qué nunca me dijiste? —. Su voz salió más dolida de lo que espero, pero no podía engañarse en esos momentos.

Fukase abrió los ojos, delatando que nunca cayó dormido. —… Son mis primeros amigos… no quería que me viesen como una carga, supongo—.

—Jamás haríamos eso, los amigos estamos para apoyarnos…—. El silencio se hizo presente una vez más, y Miku tomó aquella pregunta que jamás le hiso en el momento preciso. —En aquel árbol, cuando dormías ahí, ¿era una siesta? ¿qué es eso de las siestas? —.

—Las tomo para evitar tener un ataque en el resto del día… una hora al sueño previene los ataques, supongo que suena tonto o infantil, pero ayudan mucho—. El letargo de sus palabras comenzaba a cobrar sentido para Miku. —Hace tanto que no las tomo que… no me sorprendo de lo que pasó… lamento mucho esto, de verdad—.

Miku regresó la mirada a su regazo, donde sus manos estaban unidas, sentía las muñecas adoloridas por sostener a Fukase; todo su cuerpo exigía un descanso, tanto por haberlo atrapado como por el estrés de la situación. Escuchó el suspirar largo de Fukase, quien parecía quedaría dormido en cualquier momento.

—Las dejaste de tomar cuando nos conocimos… soy yo quien debería disculparse—.

—Jamás me obligaste a nada… creo que me gustaba poder hablar con alguien, tener alguien a quien llamar amigo… supongo que me deje llevar—.

La chica frunció los labios con pesar y dolor, se sentía tan responsable de lo sucedido, pero Fukase le aseguraba que no era culpa suya. El silencio se presentó una vez más, la mente de Miku divagando por tantas preguntas que quería hacer, pero que a las cuales temía la respuesta. Además de los ataques ¿qué más le podía pasar? ¿tenía efectos secundarios? ¿cómo podía ella ayudarlo? ¿tenía cura?

Giró de nuevo, pero se quedó con las palabras en la boca; Fukase estaba durmiendo. Después de varios meses, Miku volvió a ver a Fukase dormir. Recuerdo de cuando lo veía dormir en el árbol la hicieron sonreír con tristeza, siempre pensó que Fukase era perezoso, alguien flojo que amaba dormir, jamás pensó que en realidad era por otra razón. Suspiró y de acomodó en la cama, siseando de dolor hasta que logró acostarse por completo y cerró los ojos, dejando que el sueño llegase a ella.

A partir de ese momento todos se pusieron de acuerdo en algo y decidieron aprender sobre la narcolepsia para ayudar a Fukase con ellos. Leyeron tantos artículos como pudieron, investigaron en la biblioteca universitaria y hasta acudieron con la enfermera y a Fukase mismo en búsqueda de ayudar. Deseaban ser un apoyo para el pelirrojo.

Fukase no ocultó su sorpresa, pero en sus palabras fue "una grata sorpresa". Al parecer nunca había tenido un grupo de amigos estable, debido a su condición no asistía a muchos eventos sociales por temor a quedarse dormido, además de su inseguridad de considerarse una carga y una molestia para otros. Miku estaba dispuesta a mostrarle que no era una carga.

Como dijo la enfermera, los siguientes días Fukase tuvo más ataques, cayendo dormido en lugares y momentos inesperados. En la cafetería, estando sentado junto a Len le dio tiempo al rubio de atraparlo antes de que se estrellase contra su comida. En las canchas el pelirrojo se quedó dormido en el hombro de Lily, como si de una película romántica se tratase. Mientras estudiaba con Gumi en la biblioteca cayó dormido sobre su libro.

Rin se quedó atrapada con él en el asiento del tren cuando decidieron ir al centro comercial. Todos lo entraban divertido, a diferencia de dos personas; la primera era Fukase, quien estaba acostumbrado a dichos ataques y al despertar desestimaba el asunto con un agradecimiento y una disculpa. La segunda persona era Miku y ella no se tomaba las cosas tan bien como él.

Miku adoraba a sus amigos, sin duda daría todo por ellos, pero su paciencia estaba agotándose cada vez que sus amigos se veían convertidos en la temporal almohada de Fukase; todos menos ella. Admitía estar celosa, ella había sido la que logró hacer que él confiase en ellos sobre su condición. Ella fue quien habló con él primero. Ella fue quien lo observó por dos semanas dormir (no que lo admitiera, pero contaba el tiempo). Resumiendo, Miku se sentía celosa.

Sabía que no debía hacerlo, eran circunstancias que nadie controlaba, pero eso no parecía calmar sus celos. Con el paso del tiempo Fukase regresó a su rutina de siestas, durmiendo sus cuarenta minutos de nueva cuenta, los ataques de Fukase comenzaron a disminuir considerablemente debido a eso.

Y eso también cambio el lugar del almuerzo, ahora todos juntándose en el árbol para comer mientras Fukase dormía. Miku admitía que prefería ese ambiente, más tranquilo y menos bullicio, ahora comprendía porque Fukase prefería ese lugar. Se giró y observó al chico dormir, la misma almohada con la que lo conoció estaba ahí. Un golpe en el hombro la distrajo, era Lily.

—Nos vemos en clase—.

—Pero aún no termina el almuerzo—. Dijo, tomando su teléfono y comprobando la hora.

El resto del grupo se levantaba y Gumi se acercó a su amiga y al pelirrojo, con diversión palmeó con suavidad el cabello de Fukase y miró a Miku, quien seguía sin comprender la prematura retirada del resto de sus amigos.

—¿Qué fue lo primero que vio la bella durmiente al despertar? —. Preguntó Gumi, sus ojos brillantes y la risa amortiguada de Rin de fondo.

Miku ladeó la cabeza confundida y Rin, quien llegó de repente y respondió por ella. —Cuando la bella durmiente despertó, lo primero que vio fue su príncipe azul—.

La chica de coletas frunció las cejas, aún confundida y miró al resto. —No entiendo…—.

Lily rodó los ojos y negó con la cabeza, Len rió divertido y se giró, andando hacía el edificio, seguido de Lily. —Como hadas madrinas no podemos quedarnos, príncipe, así que cuida de la princesa por nosotros—.

Gumi y Rin se rieron de Miku y salieron corriendo antes de que la chica las riñera. En su lugar, Miku refunfuñó con las mejillas encendidas. Sus amigos desaparecieron por las puertas de cristal, dejándolos solos y Miku recordó como ella misma apodó al pelirrojo como la "bella durmiente" tiempo atrás.

Quien diría que el apodo quedase un poco mejor de lo esperado, pero Miku no estaba segura si al chico le gustase. Se llevó las manos al rostro, sintiendo calor emanar de sus mejillas de solo recordar las palabras de los otros la ponía de los nervios. Gimió para sí misma, frustrada con todo y todos.

Un murmulló la regresó a la realidad y observó como Fukase comenzaba a despertarse. Sus movimientos lentos y cansados, sus ojos desenfocados y bostezos. La chica no evitó sonreír con cariño al verlo estirarse cual gato, después de un rato en silencio, Miku se acercó, quedando sobre él.

Sus coletas cayendo y haciendo una cortina que enmarcó el rostro del pelirrojo, quien miraba curioso a la chica sobre suyo. Miku sonrió de nuevo, sus mejillas espolvoreadas de rosa y acarició el cabello ajeno con cuidado.

—Buenos días, bella durmiente—.

* * *

Lamento los errores, pero estoy muy cansada, después los arreglo Dx


	6. Like humans

**AU de ciencia ficción.**

Pretendía que el siguiente fuera algo más alegre y cómico... pero nop, hay va mi dramatismo (?)

* * *

—¿Cómo se siente el aire? —.

—Es como una suave tela que roza tu piel—.

—¿El sol? —.

—Caliente, como si tus sensores se sobrecargaran poco a poco—.

—¿El agua? —.

—Es como el aceite, pero mucho menos pesada y más agradable—.

—¿La nieve? —.

—Como una esponja, pero pesada y moja progresivamente—.

—¿A que sabe el agua? —.

—No tiene sabor—.

—¿La nieve? —.

—Tampoco—.

—¿El sol? —.

Una risa corta y melodiosa resonó en la sala. —El sol no se puede saborear—.

—… Entonces el aire tampoco—.

—No, tampoco—.

—¿Cuáles son tus sabores favoritos? —.

—Todo lo dulce; como las fresas, los caramelos, cerezas, el chocolate, la miel—.

—¿Puedes comer todo eso? —.

—No, pero puedo probarlo y clasificarlo; como las sensaciones—.

Se extendió un silencio apenas interrumpido por el teclear del ordenador, además de los ventiladores internos del mismo. El hombre de cabellos blancos escuchaba la conversación sin atención, acostumbrado a las mil preguntas y respuestas en las que se veía el otro par.

—No podemos comer, entonces—.

—No, no podemos—.

—¿Cómo se siente el dolor? —.

—Es como una corriente de electricidad que golpea, como un corto circuito—. Escuchó un gruñido molesto de su compañero. —Pero con menos espasmos y sin que los circuitos se dañen; como un entumecimiento—.

Giraron a ver al hombre vestido con la bata blanca que se acercaba, se detuvo junto a la camilla de metal y comenzó a conectar los cables a las interfaces de quien estaba ahí. La chica miraba desde su silla, observando la mirada distante de su compañero de conversación. Sus ojos de color turquesa se encontraron con unos ojos rojos, tan falsos como los de ella.

—¿Te gusta sentir? —.

—Sí, me gusta mucho—.

—¿Aunque no todo sea algo bueno? —.

—Aunque no todo sea bueno, me gusta mucho sentir—.

Zumbó una respuesta, mientras más cables eran conectados a su interfaz, haciendo que en las enormes pantallas apareciese su código, así como sus memorias clasificadas; entre los tantos archivos uno resaltaba de los otros; entre _armas de fuego_ e _infiltración_ se encontraba una pequeña carpeta con el nombre de _Miku_. La pequeña carpeta resplandeciendo, mostrando que continuaba guardando información ahí.

—¿A qué huele el mar? —.

—A sal, agua fresca—.

—¿A qué huele la ciudad? —.

—Depende; en los restaurantes a comida. En las empresas a humos y gases. En las zonas residenciales a todo y nada—.

—¿A qué hueles tú? —.

—A crisantemos—.

—¿A qué sabe un crisantemo? —.

—No lo sé, los crisantemos no se comen—.

—¿Cómo se siente un crisantemo? —.

—Suave, como una suave tela que roza tu piel—.

Estiró su mano y ella la tomó, dejando que la mano ajena acariciase la suya; la de Fukase sin recubrimiento, dejando ver sus dedos metálicos, fríos y cromados, mientras que la de Miku asemejaba la piel humana, suave y tibia. Entrelazaron sus dedos, observando que tan iguales y diferentes eran.

—Pareces humana…—. Ella asintió. —¿Tendré piel como la de Miku algún día? —.

Ambos giraron a ver al científico que estaba tecleando de nuevo, barras de datos transfiriéndose al pelirrojo en la camilla; carpetas distintas titilando al mismo tiempo. El código se veía alterado una y otra vez, esperaron en silencio, hasta que el albino respondió.

—Algún día, quizá, no lo sé, puede que nunca; no la necesitas mucho. No necesitas lucir tan humano como ella—.

—Quiero ser como Miku—.

—No importa que quieras—.

—Eres cruel, Dell—.

El científico paró de trabajar, girándose a verlos; sus manos unidas y la mirada impasible del pelirrojo junto a una mirada avergonzada de ella. Entrecerró los ojos, haciendo que la chica inclinase el rostro con vergüenza.

—No le enseñes sobre moral, Miku—. Riñó. —Borrare eso después—.

—No me gusta nada que borres lo que me enseña Miku—.

El albino ignoró las quejas de Fukase y continuó trabajando, dejando a los otros dos en su conversación, pronto abriendo la carpeta con el nombre de la chica y encontrándose con mil contraseñas para ingresar. Bufó molesto y comenzó a _hackear_ el sistema, dispuesto a eliminar cualquier aprendizaje innecesario.

El silencio se instaló entre todos de nuevo, el tecleó de Dell retumbando en las cuatro paredes junto con los ventiladores del computador. El androide en mantenimiento acariciaba las manos de la ginoide. Sus dedos entrelazados y dejando que el calor artificial de Miku temblase el frío metal de Fukase. Ambos sabían que una vez Dell ingresase a la data del pelirrojo no solo la definición de la palabra cruel se vería borrada.

Cosas como lo bueno y malo, amable y descortés, alegre y triste, hasta lo que era el asesinato y la compasión estaban ahí. Miku se llevaría una reprimenda como pocas y la memoria de Fukase sería revisada cada día seguramente. Contrario a una ginoide de entretenimiento como lo era Miku, que necesitaba sus emociones para empatizar con su público, un androide militar como Fukase no necesitaba empatizar con otros, bastaba su conocimiento en lo que era la lealtad y obediencia.

—¿Te gusta cantar? —.

—Sí, amo cantar—.

—¿Cómo se siente el amor? —.

—Se siente como la más suave tela, la más agradable de las melodías, el mejor sabor del mundo, el más exquisito olor—.

Fukase tarareó una respuesta y llevó una mano de Miku a su rostro, haciendo que la chica acunara su mejilla. De todo su cuerpo, el rostro era aquella parte más humana. Cerró los ojos y pareció querer disfrutar del calor ajeno, aquello que no podía sentir ya que su cuerpo no estaba diseñado para sentir cosas complejas como el contacto entre dos seres. Lo único que sintió en toda su vida fue una frazada y por un test de sensibilidad.

Miku sonrió, permitiéndose disfrutar del gesto también acarició la mejilla con el pulgar; la suave piel falsa era tan diferente a las manos sin recubrimiento del pelirrojo. El androide cerró los ojos y Miku grabó el momento en su memoria, en aquella pequeña carpeta nombrada simplemente como _Fukase_ , que se encontraba entre las de _canciones de amor_ y _canciones alegres_.

La carpeta de _Miku_ titiló una vez más y Dell observó como una nueva categoría era ingresada a la base de datos de Fukase. El androide de cabellos blancos leyó con la misma rapidez en la que los datos aparecían en pantalla, lejos de los otros dos que continuaban inmersos en sus mil preguntas y respuestas.

 _El amor es cálido y suave, como las manos de Miku. El amor suena a la voz de Miku. El amor sabe a todo lo dulce que le gusta a Miku. El amor huele a crisantemos, como Miku._

* * *

Se le dice androide cuando tiene figura masculina, pero ginoide cuando tiene forma femenina; ¡aprendía algo nuevo hoy! Dell apareciendo por los loles nada más xD


	7. CEO & Secretary

**AU de empresa (?)**

* * *

La empresa siempre se encontraba ocupada, con los trabajadores yendo y viniendo por los pasillos, las oficinas llenas, los teléfonos sonando y las computadoras a tope. Ese día no era una excepción, todos los trabajadores moviéndose como una máquina bien engrasada y moviéndose con agilidad envidiable. Pero lo que sí era una excepción era el cejo fruncido de la CEO.

La joven jefa miraba la pared de su grande y decorada oficina con pocas ganas, sus uñas hechas y cuidadas tamborileaban sobre la barnizada mesa. Se supone que debía revisar unos documentos sobre artículos nuevos para la revista, pero no podía concentrarse, no estaba de humor para ello y prefería no arriesgarse a estallar contra un pobre empleado que no tenía la culpa.

Quienes tenían la culpa eran sus padres, ambos, quienes habían desayunado con ella ese día. Desde que notó a su madre clavar el tenedor con violencia en su filete supo que algo andaba mal y lo corroboró cuando la terrible plática comenzó, de solo recordarlo sentía un dolor de cabeza asentarse. Suspiró y se recargó en su silla, mirando el techo.

A sus treinta años Miku estaba segura de estar bien; tenía su propia editorial, buenos colaboradores, buenas reseñas, buenos trabajadores, buenos amigos, buena salud, buena vivienda, estaba bien, en general y con punto final. Pero parecía que eso no le preocupaba mucho a sus padres, quienes siempre la apoyaron, ahora se veían un poco cansados de esperar.

Comprendía que cuando alguien era mayor y veía a sus hijos triunfar en la vida y dejar el nido, a veces se podían sentir algo excluidos, a pesar de que Miku los visitaba cada fin de semana sabía que eso no era suficiente para sus padres que siempre fueron muy unidos a ella. También sabía que sus padres se habían tomado su tiempo en sacar el tema, no eran tan metidos en la vida amorosa de Miku como muchos pensarían, pero de nuevo, todo tenía un límite.

Sus padres envejecían y querían aun conservar fuerzas suficientes para jugar con sus futuros nietos, nietos que Miku no podía visualizar porque en ningún momento se le ocurrió tener hijos. Los ojos suplicantes de su padre y las fantasías descritas por su madre la hicieron gemir cansada, ambos habían hecho un espectáculo en el restaurante, lloriqueando que morirían sin conocer a sus nietos, sin poder consentirlos y sin poder tomarles mil y un fotografías; Miku se preguntaba porque sus padres no se dedicaban a la actuación con lo dramáticos que eran.

No es como si a Miku no le gustasen los niños, le agradaban en realidad; eran una lindura y no dudaba en jugar y convivir con los hijos de sus empleados cuando estos los llevaban a la oficina de vez en cuando. Y, en esos momentos, Miku no iba a negar que la idea de tener uno de esos pequeños le sonaba atrayente y una tentativa sonrisa quería aparecer en sus labios de tan solo imaginar tener en sus brazos un bebé propio.

Pero, por mucho que sus padres y ella quisieran, no podía darles nietos; no pronto al menos. Tan entregada estaba a su trabajo que no había tenido citas románticas con alguien desde los veinte, se cruzó de brazos, habían pasado diez años desde su última cita romántica y no quería pensar cuanto hacía que no tenía novio. Recordaba haber tenido una noche con alguna que otra persona, pero jamás algo serio.

La frustración pasó a ser cansancio y depresión al ver que no tenía a nadie con quien compartir sus ideas de una familia. Suspiró con tristeza y miró su oficina dejando que sus ojos danzasen por los cristales que daban al resto de su equipo, tras pensarlo un poco se levantó y salió, yendo directo al escritorio frente a ella; el escritorio más grande y que pertenecía a su secretario, y a veces ayudante personal, principal.

El pelirrojo no deparó en su presencia, los ojos ajenos danzando por la pantalla de la computadora y sus dedos tecleando con rapidez. La CEO sintió la mirada de los demás trabajadores en ella, pero los ignoró y recargó la cadera en el borde del escritorio, sus uñas tamborilearon sobre la mesa. El pelirrojo la siguió ignorando; cuando Miku necesitaba algo importante lo llamaba a la oficina, pero cuando quería conversar " _casualmente_ ", solía acercarse a él.

—Hoy desayune con mis padres—. Comenzó. —Preguntaron como estaba, como iba el trabajo y esas cosas—. Soltó un bufido mezclado con un suspiro.

—¿Qué rayos fue eso? —. Preguntó Fukase, sin verla, sus labios formando una sonrisa ante el extraño sonido.

—Pero también me preguntaron sobre porque aún no les doy nietos—. Dijo Miku, ignorando la burla. —Sabía que tarde o temprano sacarían el tema, pero fueron tan dramáticos… casi nos sacan del restaurante—.

—Qué triste—.

—No es como que no quiera dárselos, ¿sabes? De hecho, quiero, pero es complicado con mi situación—.

—¿Quieres tener hijos? —. Cuestionó el pelirrojo. —Son más difíciles de lo que parecen—.

—Creo que los hijos son fáciles; una vez teniendo a la otra persona entonces el tener y cuidar a los niños sería fácil—. Se cruzó de brazos. —Lo difícil es conseguir a la otra persona—.

Fukase ladeó la cabeza. —Si eso crees…—. Tecleó un poco más en silencio. —¿Quieres qué te prepare citas a ciegas o que te haga un perfil en sitios para solteros? —.

La CEO permaneció en silencio, su vista fija en Fukase quien no había parado de trabajar. El pelirrojo había estado a su lado desde que comenzó la empresa, él creciendo con ella y ambos partiéndose la espalda por la empresa. Si algo le ocurría a Miku, ella no duraría en dejarle la editorial a Fukase, ya que lo único que lo separaba a él y la posición de CEO era ella. Una vez intentó dejarle el puesto, pero el pelirrojo se negó, diciendo que estaba bien como su secretario y prefería evitar las pomposas fiestas a las que ella debía asistir.

Miku sabía que Fukase jamás entraría en ese nivel social, el pelirrojo demasiado orgulloso de su persona y su evidente desagrado a las fiestas en general. El cabello rojo y ondulado que parecía jamás peinar o dejarse peinar, sus ojos del mismo tono ocultos por los lentes de armazón negro y su ropa que lo hacía parecer más un periodista amateur que un trabajador de revistas de moda.

La relación más larga que Miku tuvo fue en la universidad y duro dos años, ni siquiera su carrera entera, pero conocía a Fukase desde hace diez años. Sabía lo que le gustaba, lo que no, conocía hasta el más tonta de sus manías, era capaz de leer cada emoción con una mirada y de comprender los gestos con rapidez envidiable. Para ella, Fukase era un libro abierto y sabía que Fukase la conocía igual de bien.

—¿Quieres tener un hijo conmigo? —.

Miku escuchó jadeos de sorpresa del resto, una taza romperse y unas cuantas maldiciones, a su lado, el pelirrojo seguía escribiendo, sin dignarse a mirarla, pero sus cejas se arquearon con lo que parecía ser sorpresa. Unos segundos pasaron en silencio, hasta que respondió.

—Las relaciones románticas entre colegas esta prohibido—. Se limitó a responder.

Miku sonrió. —Pero no dijiste que no—.

—Aunque dijera que sí, no se podría—.

—¿Y si te despido? —.

—Te demando por despido injustificado—.

—El formar una familia no es injustificado—.

—Lo es si me despides por eso—.

La CEO infló las mejillas. —Entonces cambio el contrato—.

—Sería injusto que cambies solo mi contrato, debería ser para todos los trabajadores—. Replicó él. —Además, tendrías que esperar hasta la renovación del mismo—.

—Es en cinco meses—.

—¿Me vas a despedir y recontratar hasta cinco meses después? —.

—Podemos aprovechar el tiempo y hacemos la boda y la luna de miel—. Respondió segura. —Dijiste que querías ir a una isla, ¿cómo se llamaba? —.

El pelirrojo soltó una risa corta, sus dedos dudando sobre el teclado. La pequeña risa se convirtió en una fuerte y estruendosa, se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos y sus hombros temblando. El resto de la oficina cayó en silencio, ojos atentos a su jefa y compañero. La risa perduró unos minutos largos, donde la CEO observaba con calma las reacciones de su secretario. Cuando Fukase paró de reír se quitó los lentes y se recargó en el escritorio.

—¿Estás hablando en serio? —.

—¡Claro! —.

Una risota más se escuchó, Fukase se recargó en su silla y cruzó los brazos. —¡En serio, dices! —. Señaló a la CEO y la miró con diversión. —Si consigues a alguien que pueda soportar mi trabajo, acepto—.

Los ojos de Miku se iluminaron y se colocó frente al escritorio, sus manos juntas y mirándolo con ilusión. —¿De verdad? —.

—¡Claro! —. Fukase se inclinó al frente y le miró con atención, en sus labios una sonrisa burlona y algo aterradora. —Eso, si consigues a alguien que pueda soportar mi puesto—.

La mujer bufó y agitó las manos con desinterés. —Ni que fuera tan difícil—. Dijo y se giró al resto de su equipo, con una sonrisa palmeó el escritorio. —¿Quién desea un ascenso? —.

Un silencio sepulcral se expandió por el lugar, todos desviando las miradas y otros negando directamente. Al no obtener respuesta por unos buenos segundos, que se sintieron interminables, Fukase soltó otra carcajada. El secretario miró a Miku con altanería y le dedicó una mirada retadora. La CEO infló las mejillas molestas y se giró sobre sus talones, ingresando a su oficina y sentándose en su escritorio; su mirada determinada y fija en el monitor de su computadora.

—¿De verdad buscará a alguien…? —. Preguntó Len al fondo.

—Es imposible que encuentre a alguien que pueda hacer todo ese trabajo, peor con tan poco tiempo de capacitación—. La mayoría asintió ante las palabras de Miki.

—Si algo deben saber ya—. Interrumpió Fukase. —Es que esa mujer es testaruda a más no poder—.

Sin decir más se levantó y tomó papeles recién impresos y se los entregó a todos, dando órdenes impecables de cómo debían proceder durante las siguientes horas. Al tener todo en orden se fue al elevador, en sus manos el teléfono donde parecía estar buscando algo. Ia, quien había permanecido en silencio todo el tiempo decidió hablar.

—¿Va a salir? Aún no es hora del almuerzo—.

—Tengo que buscar un organizador, preparar las invitaciones, contratar servicio de banquete, de decoración y demás—. Respondió, entrando al elevador, se despidió con un gesto de la mano. —Tengo que organizar mi boda—. Y se cerraron las puertas del elevador.

Dos semanas después llegó SeeU, una chica recién graduada de la universidad deseosa de comerse el mundo. En otras dos semanas la chica aprendió a punto y coma lo que Fukase hacía día a día, casi causándole una aneurisma a la rubia. En menos de un mes toda la empresa asistió a la boda de su CEO y después de ese mes se desapareció la joven y nueva pareja. Un año después Miku regresó, con ánimos contagiosos y la boca bien sellada. Tres años después Fukase regresó, con su hija Mayu, de tres años, en brazos y con un pase de visitante.

* * *

No sé porque me dio por escribir sobre familias con bebés, pero puede, ¡puede! que siga con este tema un poco más xD También, iba a hacer otro de fantasía, pero se extendio demasiado, tengo casi treinta hojas de ese "one shot" y puede que cuando lo termine lo suba como un fic autonomo, me sorprendo de mi falta de control xD


	8. Just luck

**AU ángeles y demonios**

* * *

—Se acercan—.

—Lo sé—.

—¿Cuánto tardaran en encontrarnos? —.

—Una hora, una semana… un año si tenemos suerte—.

Una risa retumbó en las viejas paredes. —Si algo tenemos es suerte—.

—Así es… así es—.

La ángel, de largos cabellos turquesas sonrió después de decir sus palabras, sus manos acariciando su abultado vientre. Sus pulcras alas arrastraban en el suelo polvoriento de la iglesia abandonada. Los vitrales rotos y la puerta trabada con las bancas sobrantes del lugar. Su pesada cama otorgándole calor, comenzó a tararear, su gentil voz cantando a su no nato.

El demonio pelirrojo se acercó a ella, inclinándose frente suyo, sus alas extendiéndose en su espalda. Con gentileza acarició el vientre de su amada, sus peligrosas uñas evitando herirla a ella y a su bebé. Sonrió y escuchó el gentil canto.

Suerte era lo único que tenían de su lado en esos momentos; el haberse conocido, el haberse enamorado, el ser capaces de concebir aun con sus enormes diferencias… Suerte era lo único que tenían y a lo único que se podían aferrar en esos momentos. Fukase frunció el cejo, hundiéndose en sus pensamientos.

No sólo la armada celestial estaba detrás suyo, la demoníaca también. Dos seres de inconmensurable poder los tenían bajo la mira; el ojo crítico y el dedo acusador. Habían roto una regla, la única regla que era castigada con muerte.

Miku tomó la mano del pelirrojo, acariciando los dedos con cariño y amor, Fukase le sonrió con devoción. Había pecados, errores, faltas, que podían ser pasadas por alto; la excesiva amabilidad de Fukase, la extensa curiosidad de Miku. El que crucen las barreras que separaban ambos reinos. Que una amistad se formara entre ellos.

Pero lo que cargaba la ángel en su vientre no. Dios no lo quería entre sus creaciones y Satán repudiaba aquel ser con sangre pura. Ninguno lo quería, era un pecado, era un tabú roto, era un peligro. Era lo más amado para Miku y Fukase.

Fukase extendió su mano, acariciando el rostro de Miku; los ojos turquesas mirándole con amor desbordante. Tal como su primera vez juntos, como cuando le dio la noticia y como cuando aceptó huir con él. Se inclinó al frente, con su mano libre acarició el vientre y la otra sostuvo a Miku del cuello. Compartieron un casto beso.

Suerte era lo que tenían, la fortuna de su lado los amparaba. La madre naturaleza les seguía con atención y protegía al fruto de tan condenada unión. Y Fukase rogó a ambas, les rogaba que les permitieran permanecer juntos.

* * *

Regresé a terminar esto, lol. Tengo planeados unos 10 caps nada más, así que en un par más acabo :)


	9. Two tails

**AU de sirenas y nagas.**

* * *

Las voces se escuchaban distantes, la oscuridad la tenía envuelta de tantas maneras. Sus manos atadas detrás de la espalda y la mordaza en sus labios mantenían al margen sus sollozos, sus saladas lágrimas se perdían en el agua que le otorgaba poco confort. Las paredes de grueso cristal la enclaustraban e impedían que su larga cola se agitase, el brusco andar de los humanos la hacía colisionar contra el cristal.

No sabía dónde estaba, que tan lejos estaba de su hogar o a donde se dirigían; norte, este, sur, los amortiguados pasos y bruscos movimientos la desorientaban, y la venda en los ojos era un suplicio. Se detuvieron poco a poco, sintió como la caja donde iba golpeó el suelo y se quedó inmóvil. Las lágrimas no paraban y se sentía tan desolada y desesperada.

Primero había sido atrapada en aquella red de pesca para después ser metida en un saco y al final en esa endemoniada caja de cristal. Miku no era tonta, sabía qué pasaría con ella, sabía cuan valiosa era una sirena viva, los hombres pagarían una fortuna enorme con tal de tenerla. La venta de sirenas no era desconocido para ellas mismas y los humanos; a veces sirenas vendían a sus congéneres, a veces los hombres eran astutos y las atrapaban.

Se tenían armas contra eso, como buenas predadoras que eran sabían presentar desafío; desafío que Miku no ganó esa única vez y ahora se veía en un lugar desconocido de camino a un infierno en vida. ¿Sería metida a una fuente y observada como un pez dorado? ¿Disecada quizá para alardear de su existencia? ¿La usarían como arma? ¿Le cortarían la garganta para evitar que cantase?

Soltó un sollozo lastimero, no quería eso, no quería volverse una mascota o decoración para algún humano acaudalado. Sus quejidos de dolor eran ignorados por los hombres que la aprisionaban, el agua alrededor de la sirena no dejaba escuchar nada más que murmullos; murmullos que se convirtieron en gritos notables aún bajo agua. Sintió como chocaban con la caja, seguramente cayendo algún hombre.

Gritos aterrados que silenciaron a la sirena. No podía ver ni oír, pero el ambiente se sentía tenso y terrorífico; esa misma sensación de preservación que sintió cuando la atraparon la inundó de nuevo. La tensión de no saber qué pasaba la aterraba. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Qué sucedía con aquellos gritos y rápidos movimientos? Lo sintió antes que escucharlo; el agua se drenaba de la caja donde se encontraba.

Con nervios se agitó en su lugar, intentando saber dónde estaba el hueco por donde salía el agua. Escuchó la puerta de cristal, sobre ella, ser abierta y como se rompía el cristal al caer al suelo. Ahora temblaba y no por el cambio de temperatura, el agua caliente contra el frío aire de la noche, no sabía quién estaba frente a ella y el conocido aroma a sangre y carne quemada en el aire no la alentaba.

Habían atacado a los hombres que la secuestraron, pero no había alivio al saber que ahora estaba en manos de otro captor. Sin agua donde estar su piel se secaría y tardaría muy poco en morir, cada acción que tomada el destino parecía ser cada vez peor. Gimió asustada contra la mordaza de tela cuando la levantaron de la caja vacía, un brazo bajo su larga cola y otro por sus hombros. Las lágrimas volvieron a aparecer y Miku se dejó llevar por el nuevo extraño; no podía hacer nada contra eso, de todas maneras.

El viaje fue largo, Miku estaba cansada y su piel se secaba debido a la fría brisa nocturna, su larga cola inmóvil. Entre su aterrada mente escuchaba con atención; las hojas y tierra sonaban al paso del extraño, pero se escuchaba como si un saco fuese arrastrado por el suelo, como si el extraño arrastrase los pies. También la larga cola de Miku no tocaba el piso, sus aletas a salvó a una distancia que parecía ser considerable; Miku tenía la cola más larga y la aleta más ancha de su banco.

Quien quiera que fuese su nuevo secuestrador era alguien alto y fuerte, juzgando por la facilidad con la cual acabó con los hombres de antes y la manera en la que transportaba a la sirena sin problemas. Por el cansancio de las peleas, el viaje, las ataduras y el estrés, Miku quedo dormida con el único deseo de poder regresar al agua, su amado hogar.

La siguiente vez que abrió los ojos fue capaz de ver a su alrededor; el agua clara de un lago la recibió, los rayos del sol apenas ingresando en las profundas aguas. La sirena se sobresaltó al ser capaz de ver su entorno, se llevó las manos al rostro y deparó que no tenía ni la mordaza ni la soga que la sostenía. Con alegría y nerviosismo acarició sus muñecas, sus brazos aun mostrando un poco de dolor y entumecimiento.

Miró en su entorno; agua cristalina, rocas, fondo que no podía ver en su posición actual, peces de vividos colores que no recordaba haber visto en toda su vida. Detrás de ella una pared de piedra cubierta con musgo y notó el lugar donde seguía sentada; una larga cola de colores carmesí la sostenía con cuidado, robusta y con escamas más grandes que las de ella misma. Con rapidez se alejó de ahí, nadando por el agua y sintiendo un enorme alivio al agitar su aleta.

Se giró a ver el apéndice ajeno; diferente al de ella que era largo y elegante, con la aleta semi-transparente al final, esa era tosca y terminaba en punta, sin aleta que divisar. Después de unos segundos la cola subió, desapareciendo del agua. Miku se alejó unos metros más cuando el apéndice regresó, pero ahora sosteniendo una canasta tejida.

Con cautela y desconfianza Miku se acercó, sus ojos fijos en la superficie, pero el agua y la luz distorsionaban la imagen, además de que parecía que quien estuviera fuera estaba lejos de la orilla lo suficiente para ocultarse. La sirena se acercó y miró por sobre el objeto y encontró frutas de diversos colores y tamaños. Al parecer el desconocido ser deseaba darle comida.

Miku lo meditó unos segundos; los hombres que la secuestraron primero no mostraron interés o intención de alimentarla, seguramente para evitar quitarle la mordaza y darle una oportunidad para defenderse. ¿Cuántos días llevaba sin probar bocado? ¿Cuántos días de llanto desenfrenado y el estómago vacío? Su propio cuerpo le respondió al rugir, apretó los labios y tomó la canasta, nadando con velocidad para alejarse.

De nuevo, la cola de color carmín desapareció hacía la superficie y no regresó. Miku observó la enmohecida pared unos segundos más, hasta que estuvo segura que no regresaría. Bajó la mirada a la canasta en sus manos y tomó una de las frutas, con dudas dio una pequeña mordida; suficientemente grande para saborear, pero lo suficientemente pequeña para escupirlo de ser necesario.

El jugoso y atractivo sabor la asombró gratamente, dio una segunda mordida más grande y degustó con alegría. Sin darse cuenta acabó con todas las frutas y el horror la inundó, ¿y si su nuevo secuestrador la estaba alimentando para algo? ¿Sería embalsamada y por alguna razón la querían en mejor forma? ¿La venderían más cara si estaba en mejor salud? Con terror e ira se acercó a la superficie y con un fuerte golpe con su aleta mando volando la canasta a la orilla, donde suponía estaría su secuestrador.

Sonrió satisfecha cuando la vio desaparecer, segura de haber dado en el blanco. Segundos después una pequeña piedra se precipito en el agua y la golpeó con sorprendente fuerza en la cabeza, indignada se masajeó la zona del golpe y dedicó una última mirada molesta a la pared de piedra antes de sumergirse en el agua, alejándose de aquel extraño.

No sabía dónde estaba y no se arriesgaría a salir ante un desconocido sin conocer su entorno, así que dedicó tiempo en investigar ese lugar a conciencia. Lo primero que notó es que era profundo, no tanto como el mar, pero lo suficiente para que la luz del sol se difuminara casi por completo. La arena al fondo era de tonos cobrizos en lugar de café o azulado.

Lo segundo fue que era un cuerpo de agua realmente extenso; pasó dos días enteros siguiendo la corriente del agua hasta que decidió regresar a donde despertó. Parecía ser un lago creado a partir de un río, eso le dio esperanza al saber que quizá podría regresar al mar siguiendo la corriente. Debería prestar atención a las fases de la luna y las corrientes, no podía arriesgarse sin tener un plan.

Y el tercero fue que aquel extraño no parecía muy interesado en sacarla de ahí; le daba canastas de comida todos los días, suficiente fruta en ellas para comer por todo el día o hasta días después de dárselo. Frutas jugosas y recién recolectadas, pero fuera de eso nunca hizo intento de sacarla de las profundidades del agua. Miku también notó que era alguien con muy buena puntería y era molesto.

De las cinco veces que Miku arrojó la canasta para golpearle, las cinco veces Miku fue golpeada con diferentes objetos; desde piedras, hasta semillas y frutas enteras. A la sexta Miku arrojó la canasta a la superficie, asegurándose que quedase al alcance, pero no lo golpease y por primera vez no recibió un golpe en respuesta. La sirena dejó de arrojar con mala gana la canasta.

El tiempo para una sirena transcurría diferente a los humanos, lo que para una sirena era un minuto, para un humano podía ser un día, una semana o un mes. Y gracias a eso Miku se dio cuenta que su captor no era humano, además de que el apéndice tan parecido al suyo era una buena pista también, Miku estaba segura de haber pasado bajo el agua unos buenos meses en tiempo humano y el extraño continuaba con la rutina sin muestras de fastidio.

Así que Miku decidió que era hora de salir a la superficie, en sus manos la canasta vacía, estaba nerviosa. La última vez que salió a la superficie había sido capturada y puesta en una caja de cristal, ahora seguía cautiva, pero podía moverse con algo de libre albedrío y con alimentos. Dio una larga calada y se llenó de valor, si algo ocurría siempre podría seguir el río o usar su voz. Nadó hasta la superficie, siguiendo la pared de piedra y musgo.

Al salir sintió los cálidos rayos del sol y una tenue brisa, escuchó el cantar de las aves y el murmullo de las copas de los árboles. Frente su rostro estaba la canasta, ocultándose de la mirada ajena y también ofreciéndola. Cuando sus oídos y pulmones se acostumbraron al exterior, escuchó una voz por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

—Ah—. Dijo. —No la arrojaste hoy—.

Tomaron la canasta del aza y la levantaron. Miku observó como aquella larga cola alejaba la canasta y la dejaba por otro lugar, entonces la sirena observó con sorpresa y atención al extraño; la larga cola que le hizo compañía ese tiempo se veía mucho más brillante ante la luz del sol y era mucho más grande de lo que pensó en su momento y ésta estaba unida a alguien más. El torso de un hombre joven, así como su rostro y brazos.

En el abdomen y brazos notaba más escamas esparcidas en menor cantidad, llamativas y curiosas. El rostro ajeno regresó a mirarla, después de haber hecho a un lado la canasta, el cabello y ojos tan brillantes como las escamas mismas y Miku se paralizó en su lugar al notar las alargadas pupilas negras. El largo apéndice regresó y la punta se balanceó con inocencia. La sirena observó como el extraño ser parecía recostado en su propia cola.

El cerebro de la sirena parecía no funcionar correctamente; ese ser no era humano, pero ciertamente tampoco era una sirena. Su cola carecía de aleta alguna, Miku no podía ver sus orejas, pero estaba segura de que no eran como las de ella; largas y puntiagudas. Y los ojos, los ojos de las sirenas eran brillantes mostrando misticismo y sensualidad.

Esos ojos que la miraban con serenidad eran brillantes, sí, pero dentro de los colores rojizos notaba astucia y secretismo, notaba posible peligro, las largas pupilas eran diferentes a las pupilas redondas de las sirenas, haciendo la mirada peligrosa y atemorizante. El extraño sonrió, mostrando un par de colmillos que sobresaltaron a la sirena; ella tenía unos también, pero no tan grandes ni afilados.

—Hola —.

El extraño se sobresaltó cuando la sirena regresó al agua, creando un pequeño chapoteó. Miku se sumergió lo más profundo que pudo, lo más lejos que pudo hasta estar segura de estar fuera del rango de visión y aun estando segura de ello sentía la mirada sobre ella. Se sentó en el lugar más profundo que encontró, la suave arena contra su aleta y sus manos en sus mejillas enrojecidas.

No es que Miku no conociera de otros seres mágicos; ella siendo uno de ellos sabía que la existencia era extensa en especies y razas. Había visto elfos, hadas, quimeras y una vez un glifo. Pero nunca, nunca, había visto alguien perteneciente a la familia de las _nagas_. Seres parecidos a las sirenas, pero tan diferentes también. Había escuchado de ellas, seres mitad serpiente que pasaban su vida en ruinas o cuevas, territoriales y peligrosos.

Estaba molesta consigo misma ante su poca percepción, obviamente un humano no tendría tal extremidad y era imposible que tuviera algo para imitarla. Las respuestas estaban ahí, frente a ella todo el tiempo, siempre bajando la canasta para darle comida y su nula impaciencia por verla. Se golpeó las mejillas con fuerza, enrojeciéndolas ahora por los golpes y lanzó un suspiro, burbujas formándose frente suyo. Había sido descortés irse de esa manera.

Y aun sabiéndolo no se veía capaz de salir a la superficie de nuevo, la canasta continuaba bajando y Miku devolviéndola de golpe. Cada vez que intentaba salir de nuevo se ponía nerviosa, sus mejillas brillaban como manzanas maduras y su corazón latía con tanta fuerza que la sofocaba. Quería y no quería salir de nuevo, era algo estresante y la sirena comenzaba a molestarse ante su propia indecisión.

La sirena bufó cansada y nadó hasta la superficie, en sus manos la canasta y con prominente rubor en su rostro. En el mismo muro que era tan conocido para ella estaba la cola carmesí del naga, la punta meciéndose con tranquilidad, hacía unos minutos le había pasado la canasta a la sirena y cuando ella la tomó el apéndice se quedó ahí. Con valor, Miku salió, la canasta frente a su rostro.

—¿Pasa algo? —. Preguntó él, detrás de la canasta Miku desvió la mirada. —¿No tienes hambre? —.

—Quería… quería comer contigo… si no te molesta…—.

Una risa corta resonó. —Me encantaría—.

Miku se acercó y el varón tomó la canasta, dejándola cerca suyo. La sirena soltó un gritillo cuando sintió la robusta cola acercarse a ella, bajo el agua la cola de color carmesí acomodó a la sirena para que pudiera estar sentada aun dentro del agua; realizaba una especie de columpio, dejando que de la cintura para abajo el agua cubriera a Miku, pero de la cintura para arriba estaba en la superficie.

La sirena tomó una manzana de tantas que estaban en la canasta y comenzó a dar pequeños mordiscos, no tenía mucho apetito por los nervios. A su lado el pelirrojo jugueteaba con unas bayas, momento que la sirena aprovechó para escudillarlo con la mirada, momento que fue roto cuando él se giró a verla y asustándola en el proceso.

La manzana salió volando de las manos de Miku y cayó al agua, salpicando y haciendo reír al pelirrojo, Miku desvió la mirada, sus mejillas ardiendo con ferocidad; avergonzada de estar ahí, de verse descubierta y de su exagerada reacción. Su aleta se meció en el agua, creando ondas. Las manos ajenas tomaron las de ella y si antes estaba ruborizada, ahora era peor.

El varón dejó algunas bayas en su mano, Miku tomándolas con cuidado, cuando ya las tenía él regresó su atención a las frutas. El sol calentaba y Miku podía sentir como su piel comenzaba a secarse, pero estaba cerca del agua y cualquier cosa podía regresar a ella. Comenzó a comer las bayas con lentitud, una por una y disfrutado el sabor dulzón.

—Gracias—. Dijo, su voz suave y tímida. —Gracias por salvarme. —.

El otro tarareó una respuesta y le entregó los gajos de mandarina a Miku, la había estado pelando y separando minutos antes. La sirena los tomó, aún tenía bayas, pero las aceptó de todas maneras. Notó como le daba más de la mitad, quedándose él con menos y comiendo unos cuantos antes de darle una respuesta real.

—No hay nada que agradecer—. Comentó. —Estamos en el mismo bote; somos cazados y vendidos—. Levantó la mirada hacia ella. —Así debemos cuidarnos entre nosotros, ¿no? —.

Miku sintió la sangre subir a su rostro y posarse en sus mejillas, pero asintió de todas maneras. Continuaron conversando un rato más, compartiendo la comida que el naga conseguía para ella. La sirena logrando conocer el nombre de su rescatador después de tanto tiempo y que efectivamente se dedicaba a ayudar cuantos seres podía de los cazadores, pero sólo dentro de su área.

—Me sorprende que sigas aquí—. Dijo Fukase, la canasta vacía y olvidada a un costado. —El río da directo al mar, si le sigues por un par de días llegaras a el—.

—Lo sé, lo revisé antes—.

El sol se ocultaba, el atardecer pintando de naranjas y rojos el lugar. Fukase estaba recostado sobre su propia cola, el apéndice era realmente largo; daba dos vueltas donde él estaba recostado y todavía podía extenderla para hacer un columpio para Miku y sostenerla. La sirena había sido bajada un poco más, el agua cubriéndole hasta el pecho ahora.

Acarició las escamas ajenas, eran robustas, contrarías a las de ella que eran suaves. Levantó la mirada, el sol iluminándolos hacía que el cabello de Fukase brillase como fuego. Extendió la mano, tomando la de Fukase que estaba cerca del borde de la piedra. Incluso su piel era más callosa que la de Miku misma.

—Aun no me quiero ir, ¿me puedo quedar contigo un poco más? —.

Desvió la mirada, sentía sus mejillas quemar por el rubor y su corazón golpeaba contra su pecho. No sabía si lo que sentía era honesto o no, si era algo que se inventó o no, no sabía siquiera si Fukase le correspondía o no. Sintió como alzaban su mano y después un beso en sus nudillos. Bajo el agua la punta de la cola del naga se enredó con la cola de la sirena.

—Claro que puedes quedarte—. Rio un poco. —Aunque puedes quedarte para siempre si quieres—.


End file.
